Die dunkle Seite in dir
by Bosch1990
Summary: ACHTUNG DARK HARRY!rnrn Harry hat noch eine lebende Schwester und deshalb ist Dumbledor entgültig bei Harry durch. Und was ist wenn Harry auch nicht zu Opa Voldi überlaufen will und sich deshalb sein eigenes Imperium der Macht aufbaut?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und einigen Verlägen. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und bla bla bla... Auser meinen Ideen, die gehören mir.

**Kategorie:** Dark / Humor / Supernatural / ein bissel Horror ( meine schreibweise ist nicht die beste)

**Pairing: **Harry/...(habt ihr echt geglaubt das ich das jetzt schon sage)

**Rating:** Ich würde sagen so 13 oder 14 .

Später konnte es sein das es 15 / 16 wird.

**Warnung:** !!!Dark Fanfiction!!! Also wer den super HH (Helden Harry) sehen will der, kann

gleich gehen... hoffe aber das macht niemand.

Also nochmal Harry wird ein bissel böse, es werden auch mal paar schlimme Wörter fallen.

Harry wird auch ein bissel Schwarzmagie lernen. Und noch mehr was kein lieber Harry machen würde... mehr verrate ich noch nicht. (ällabätsch)

**AN:** „ " wörtliche Rede

# # Gedanken

( ) dummes gelappe von mir

Ach ja wer will kann mal auf meiner HomePage: http:phoenixfeuer.oyla.de

mal vorbeischauen, denn da poste ich vielleicht früher, dass weis ich aber noch nicht.

So jetzt kann es losgehen mit...(icheuchaufdiefolterspann)

... ach scheiße mir fällt kein guter Name ein (fluch)... ich nenn se einfach mal...

**Die dunkle Seite in dir **  
Kapitel 1 : Tante Magda´s große Klappe 

„Los Freak steh auf wir wollen Frühstücken!"

Harry Potter erwachte blitzartig. Der Schweis lief ihn von der Stirn, denn gerade hatte er wieder geträumt wie sein Pate Sirius Black,

sich mit Bellatrix Lestrang duellierte, und durch diesen Torbogen gefallen war...

Eine einzelne Träne fand einen Weg durch seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

#Nein! Ich darf mich nicht fertig machen... Ich muss stark sein.# erinnerte sich Harry.

„Los Freak! Komm sonnst gibt es wieder Brügel!" Onkel Vernon hämmerte gegen die Tür. Harry zog sich schnell an, denn er wusste was Onkel Vernon mit ihn machen würde. Letzte Woche hatte Vernon nämlich eine neue Idee gehabt. Harry Potter mit dem Hosengürtel bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu brügeln.

Als Harry angezogen war, hastete Harry in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wird auch langsam Zeit das du kommst Freak." sagt Tante Petunia und schob ihn als Frühstück zwei Scheiben trockenes Brot und ein Stück Käse hin. Harry stopfte sich das trockene Brot in den Mund.

„Wann sollte ich Magda abholen, Petunia liebes?" sagte Onkel Vernon zu Tante Petunia.

„Ich würde gegen 12.30 Uhr losfahren, denn ihr Zug kommt um 1 .

Harry blieb das Brot im Halse stecken.

#Nein nicht die!? Nicht Tante Magda.#

(oh doch Harry! Muhahaha)

„Und Freak. Du packst dann deine Sachen und ziehst solange wie Magda da ist in den Schrank unter der Treppe."

Harry konnte nur nicken.

Als Harry aufgegessen hatte ging er wieder in sein Zimmer.

Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und schmiss seine Schulbücher seine Pergamente und anderes Zeug aus seinen Zimmer wahllos hinein.

Der Wecker zeigte nun 11.30Uhr an.

#Noch eine Stunde.# Harry seufzte, nahm sich sein neues Buch ,Okklumentik und Leglimentik einfach gemacht' vom Nachttisch.

Er schlug Seite 71 auf und las, doch nach zehn Seiten wurde er von einen _Tok Tok_ unterbrochen. Harry seufzte erneut, ging zum Fenster und band der Schleiereule den ämtlich wirkenden Brief vom Bein. #Na toll... meine ZAG Ergebnisse sind da...#

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_wie gewohnt findet das neue Schukjahr am ersten September statt. Ihr Zug fährt um 10.00 Uhr in London Kingscross Gleis 9 ¾ ab. _

_Anbei ist eine Liste für ihre Schulsachen und ihre ZAG´s und die Wahlfächer für ihr 6. Schuljahr. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_M. McGonagall _

Stellvertretente Schulleiterin 

_P.S.: Mr Potter ihrer Berufslaufbahn als Auror steht nun nichts mehr im Wege und die Verbote von Professor Umbridge sind aufgehoben worden._

„Juhu" Harry sprang in die Luft. Er kann Auror werden. Er nahm nun den Brief mit den Wahlfächern.

_Es sind höhstens 5 Wahlfächer zu belegen._

_Pflichtfächer:Verwandlung_

_Zauberkunst_

_Zaubertränke_

_Verteidigung g.d. dunklen Künste _

_Kräuterkunde_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_Wahlfächer: Duellieren_

_Heilmagie_

Alte Runen 

_Wahrsagen_

_Arthematik_

_Gaiamantie, theorie_

_Ritualzauber, theorie_

Harry nahm sich einen Kugelschreiber und kreuzte Duellieren, Heilmagie, Alte Runen,

Gaiamantie (Lebensmagie) und Riualzauber an.

„Freak los beeil dich Tante Magda ist gleich da, räum dein Zeug runter." schrie Tante Petunia.

Harry packte schnell noch seinen

Brief und sein Buch in den Koffer, hob den Koffer und Hedwig´s Käfig an.

Als er sein Hab und Gut im Schrank unter der Treppe verstaut hatte ging die Haustür auf und Vernon und Magda traten ein. Genauso hatte Harry sie noch in Erinnerungen gehabt: fett und wenig Hals. „Guten Tag Petunia." ,und an Harry gewand fuhr sie fort. „Na bist du immer noch da!?" Harry nickte. „Wenn ich mit dir rede will ich das du mir antwortest!!" bellte Magda. „Ja Tante Magda."

„Und was stehst du hier noch rum? Bring meine Koffer nach oben." sagte Tante Magda und wuchtete ihren Koffe in Harry´s Bauch wobei er kurz aufkeuchte.

Es war schon neun Uhr. Das Abendessen war schon vorbei und Magda hatte wieder ein Glas Wodga von Tante Petunia eingeschenkt bekommen und Harry konnte wieder einmal den Abwasch machen. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken schreckte aber auf als er Tante Magda hörte wie sie über seine Eltern herzog.

„...dieser Säufer von Potter und diese Hure von Frau, aber für diese Verwandschaft konntest du ja nichts Petunia-!"

Harry kochte, kochte vor Zorn.

Er bekam nur noch mit das er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und schrie: „SILENCIO"

Tante Magda sagte nichts mehr, weil er den Verstummungszauber benutzt hatte.

„Mir reichts ich gehe, ab jetzt habt ihr mich los."

Harry stürzte aus den Wohnzimmer, nahm seinen Koffer, durchsuchte ihn nach seinem Zauberstab. Und ging mit gehobenen Zauberstab und den Koffer hinterher ziehend

aus den Haus der Durslays.

Harry streckte seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und wedelte mit seiner Zauberstabhand. Es gab einen Knall und ein blauer dreistöckiger Bus stand vor ihn.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter der Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name ist Stan Shumpike und ich bin für heute ihr Schaffner." rasselte ein junger Mann runter der an der Tür des Busses stand. „Hi Stan." sagte Harry. Erst jetzt blickte Stan zu Harry und ein lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ah Neville." Harry stieg mit seinen Gepäck ins Businnere. „ Bist wohl wieder auf der Flucht vor dem Gesätz?" fragte Stan. Harry antwortete nicht. „OK andere Frage. Wo soll´s hingehn?"

#Hm gute frage wo will ich eigentlich hin?

Ich habs. Wenn mich jemand sucht dann bestimmt als erstes in der Winkelgasse also...#

„In der Nokturngasse." sagte Harry.

„Dauert aber noch. Müssen noch 7 Leute in ganz Großbritanien abliefer. Leg dich solange hin." sagte Stann und wies mit seiner Hand auf die vielen Metallbetten.

Harry legte sich hin und dachte die erste Zeit nach:#Wieso konnte ich den Silencio ohne Zauberstab ausführen kann ja sein das ich... nein das kann nicht sein oder vielleicht kann ich doch Stablose Magie...# letztendlich schlief er aber doch ein.

Der junge Gryffindor wurde wach gerüttelt.

„Harry aufstehen wir sind da." sagte Stan und rüttlte weiter an Harrys Schulter.

„Wie spät haben wir´s" antwortete eine verschlafene Gestalt.

„ Halb drei in der Früh. Und jetzt steh auf."

Harry schwang seine Beine aus den Bett.

„Wieviel Sickel bekommst du überhaupt?"

„Ist diesmal für dich kostenlos und ich begleide dich noch mit raus." „Tschüß Stan und Danke." „Nichts zu danken" sagte Stan und stieg wieder in den Bus.


	2. Ferien in der Nokturngasse

Kapitel 2 : Ferien in der Nokturgasse 

Harry schaute nach oben. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Murder _schwang im Wind hin und her. Er betrat den Pup. #Ist ja identisch mit dem Tropfenden Kessel#

Der Gryffindor ging zu Bar.

„Haben sie noch ein Zimmer frei?" fragte Harry den Wirt. „Wie lange wollen sie bleiben?" antwortete der Wirt und putzte weiterhin seine Gläser.

„Bis zum ersten September." Der Wirt stellte sein Glas hin. „Das macht dann 12 Galeonen."

Harry wühlte etwas im Koffer und zog ein kleines Beutelchen hervorund zählte 12 Galeonen ab. „Bitte folgen sie mir. Zimmer 16 ist noch frei."

Der Wirt öffnete eine Tür neben der Bar.

Harry folgte dem Mann. Bei Zimmer 16 blieb er stehen, griff in seiner Tasche und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. „Wenn sie etwas wünschen sagen sie mir bescheid. Gute Nacht." sagte der Wirt und übergab Harry den Schlüssel.

#Exakt wie im Tropfenden Kessel. Die zwei Pup´s gehöhren vielleicht zu einer Kette...# dachte Harry als er sein Zimmer betrat.

Seinen Koffer stellte er neben dem Bett ab, legte sich gleich ins Bett und schlief sofort mit Anziehsachen ein.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte wusste er erst einmal garnicht wo er war. Nur ganz langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder.

...Tante Magda...abgehauen ...Fahrender Ritter...Nokturngasse...

Harry seufzte. „Wenn ich schonmal in der Nokturngasse bin kann ich mich gleich mit interessanten Lesematerial eindecken." murmelte Harry zu sich selbst.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Harry sich angezogenund sein Zimmer verlassen.

#Ich glaube ich brauche erst einmal ein wenig Geld# dachte Harry. Seine Füße führten ihn fast automatisch zu Gringgots der Zaubererbank. „Ich möchte etwas aus meinen Verlies abheben." sagte der Junge zu einen Kobold. Nun klimperte das Geld nur so in Harrys Taschen und er ging zu Flourish & Blotts den Buchladen der Winkelgasse.

Harry schlenderte die Regalreihen entlang.

Zwei Bücher hatte er schon in der Hand.

_Stablose Magie _und_ Flüche und Gegenflüche_

hatten ihn sofort begeistert. Harry stoppte, ein teufliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

#Ah Animagus Verwandlung besser kanns nicht mehr kommen.# Nun hatte er schon drei Bücher auf den Arm. Harry knallte seine vier Bücher auf die Ladenthek (ein Büch über Dolchkämpfe konnte man ja schlecht stehen lassen), suchte noch seine Schulbücher und bezahlte.

Als Harry in seien Zimmer wieder ankam schnappte er sich gleich sein Buch über

Animagus Verwandlung aus und legte sich aufs Bett und las. Nach fünfzehn Minuten lesen schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und probierte gleich den Zauber der seine Gestalt zeigen würde aus.

„Zeige mir deine Gestalt" sagte Harry deutlich und zeigte mit dem Stab auf seinen Kopf.

_Überall war weißer Nebel. Dieser Verzog sich aber langsam und ein paar rote Augen würden sichtbar. Der Nebel wurde immer weniger._

_Nun blickte Harry Potter einen schwarzen Phönix in die blutroten Augen._

Harry schreckte hoch. Das war also seine Gestalt. Ein schwarzer Phönix.

Er stand auf ging zu seinen Beutel mit Büchern, suchte sein Buch von Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und schmiss sich wieder aufs Bett. Er schlug gleich das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. „Schwarzer Phönix... schwarzer Phönix... ah Seite 279." murmelte Harry.

Schwarzer Phönix 

_Außer normalen Phönixen gibt es noch den schwarzen Phönix auch genannt als Phönix des Chaos. Diese Rasse ist aber vor mehr als 100 Jahren ausgestorben. Der Phönix des Chaos hat noch ein paar spezielle Fähigkeiten gehabt. Diese wären: Unsterblichkeit, Teleportation, vorübergehende Unsichtbarkeit, Spürsinn von schwarzer Magie und Blicke in die Zukunft. _

Harry hatte genug gelesen.

Ein verlangen durchströmte ihn. #Ich muss mich beeilen heute Abend will ich mich in diese schöne, mächtige und anmutige Kreatur Verwandeln können#

Er schnappte sich nun sein Büch über Animagus Verwandlung und las weiter.

_Bei der Animagus Verwandlung läuft alles auf einen starken Willen hinaus. Sie müssen es wollen sich zu Verwandeln. Versuchen sie zuerst ihr Haar zu verlängern oder zu verkürzen. Stellen sie es sich vor. Und denken sie dran sie müssen es wollen._

Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich blidlich schulterlanges Haar vor. Nun konzentrierte er sich darauf das es wächst. Auf einmal spürte er ein Krippeln auf der Kopfhaut und öffnete die Augen wieder und nun hatte er schulterlanges Haar. Jetzt konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf seinen alten Haarschnitt. Da war wieder dieses Krippeln und nun war sein Haar wieder so lang wie vorher. Harry machte noch ein bisschen weiter. #Und auf zum 2. Schritt.# 

_Versuchen sie nun ihre Fingernägel zu Krallen werden zu lassen. Stellen sie sich nun Krallen vor und transformieren sie ihre Finger._

Schmerzen durchfuhren seine Finger. Aber vor seinen smaragdgrünen Augen verwandelten sich seine Finger in Klauen…

_Schritt 25: Sie müssten sich nun an die Schmerzen gewöhnt haben. Versuchen sie nun die ganze Animagus Verwandlung. Wie schon erwähnt stellen sie sich ihre Form bildlich vor_

_und transformieren sie sich gänzlich. Als Animagus behalten sie ihren Verstand. Wenn sie ihre Form angenommen haben verwandeln sie sich dann wieder zurück. Wiederholen sie das solange bis die Verwandlung nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden ist. Wenn sie das können versuchen sie ihre tierischen Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn sie das Geschaft haben sind sie ein voll ausgebildeter Animagus. _

Harry stellte sich nun den Schwarzen Phönix vor und gab seinen Körper den befehl: verwandeln. Harry schrumpfte und seine Sicht wurde klarer. Er wollte vor Freude schreien aber nur ein krächzen kam aus seinen Schnabel. Harry der Phönix des Chaos flatterte auf die Kommode und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, flog nun zurück auf das Bett und gab seien Körper nun den Befehl: zurückverwandeln.   
Jetzt lag ein völlig erschöpfter Junge mit Blitznarbe auf dem großen hölzernen Himmelbett. Er keuchte, holte ein paar mal tief Luft bevor er seine Augen Schloss und langsam in das Land der Träume abdriftete. 

Harrys Augen flogen auf. Er wollte sich gerade aufrecht hinsetzten, fuhr aber durch den Schmerz der durch seinen Körper jagte gleich wieder zurück die weichen Kissen. #Na toll. Muskelkater…#   
Nachdem Harry sich von den Schmerzen erholt und sich angezogen hatte, steifte der Gryffindor durch die Winkelgasse. 

#So... heute style ich mich mal um...#

Bei einen Tattoo und Pircing Shop blieb Harry stehen. #Eins machen... oder nicht machen... ach scheiße ich mach mir einfach ein Tatto# Harry überflog die Preisliste.   
1 Tattoo 3 Galeonen 1 Pircing 1 Galeone Haare färben 1 Galeone Sonderangebot: 3 Tattoos und Haare färben 7 Galeonen   
Harry betrat den Laden. „Hallo ich hätte gerne einmal das Sonderangebot." sagt Harry. „Such dir schon mal die Tattoos aus und überlege dir die Haarfarbe solange." sagte der Tattoomacher (mir viel kein besserer Name ein) und übergab Harry eine Mappe mit Tattoovorlagen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." 

Harry setzte sich solange auf einen Stuhl und blätterte in der Mappe herum.

Bis jetzt hatte Harry sich einen Werwolf für den linken Arm und einen Basilisken für den rechten ausgesucht. Harry blätterte weiter.

Und einen Schwarzen Phönix über den ganzen

Rücken.

Der Tattoomacher kam wieder.

„Also, die Tätowierungen müssen nur aufgetragen werden um in die Haut einziehen, dann war's das. Schmerzt nur ganz kurz und dann ist's vorbei."

„OK" sagte Harry. „Nun was willst du für Motive haben?" fragte der Tattoomacher.

„Auf den linken Arm über die ganze Länge einen Werwolf, rechts über die ganze Länge einen Basilisken und über den ganzen Rücken einen Schwarzen Phönix. Und rote Flecken in den Haaren, damit sie aussehen wie als wären sie mit Blut bespritzt." „Geht in Ordnung."

Und so verließ Harry James Potter mit drei wunderschönen Tattoos und Blutbefleckten Haaren den Laden um sofort in ein

Geschäft für "ordentliche" Kleidung zu gehen...

#Bin ich lebensmüde? Alleine geh ich nie wieder einkaufen. Und Weiber kaufen normalerweise mehr. Wie schaffen die das bloß?# dachte Harry verzweifelt. #Obwohl die haben ja fast immer ein paar Jungs im schlepptau.#

#Ein Mädchen könnte ich aber auch gebrauchen.#

(seufz Harry ich kann dich verstehen. Obwohl... ich hab eine Idee.

An die weibliche Erdbevölkerung M sucht W. Ich bin bald 14 und im Moment Single.

Also wer Interesse hätte schreibt mir einfach ne Mail. Und Harry alter Kumpel dir such ich auch noch Abhilfe g)

#Na ja was soll's ich bin ja noch jung.# ( Als jung sollte man sich mit bald 16 auch nicht mehr bezeichnen)

Harry schloss die Augen und betete dass er bald auf ein weibliches Wesen treffen würde.

„Autsch!"

Harry öffnete sofort die Augen wieder. Eine schöne junge Frau lag vor seinen Füßen.

#Cool man hat mich erhört.# (Harry ich glaube das war ich weil ich die Geschichte schreibe) Er reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Entschuldige ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich bin Harry Potter." sagte Harry charmant und zog sie hoch.

„HARRY!?"


	3. Der letzte Rest der Verwandtschaft

Kapitel 3 : Der letzte Rest der Verwandschaft

„HARRY!?"

Die Unbekannte schmiss sich ihn um den Hals.

„Harry, endlich hab ich dich gefunden."

Er spürte etwas nasses auf seiner Schulter. Sie weinte. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte er: „Wer bist du?"

„Nicht hier wir könnten belauscht werden. Hast du hier ein Zimmer?" „Ja. Komm mit."

Aber erst einmal schaute Harry sie von unten bis oben an. #Gutgeformte Rundungen. Schulterlanges rotbraunes Haar. Schönes Gesicht. Smaragdgrüne Augen...#

_**Hogwarts Dumbledores Büro**_

Dumbledore der Schulleiter von Hogwarts saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein." sagte Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall der Haupt des Gryffindore Hauses trat ein.

„Albus du wolltest mich sprechen?" sagte McGonagall. „Minerva, Arabella Figg hat mir eben mitgeteilt dass Harry vor drei Tagen von den Dursleys weggerannt ist. Wir haben keine Spur von ihm..."

_**In Harrys Zimmer**_

Die Unbekannte setzte sich auf das Bett. Harry holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Also noch mal wie heißt du?" fragte Harry sie.

Sie seufzte. „Ich glaube ich muss etwas weiter ausholen. Also... Ich bin 16 Jahre alt so wie du.

Ich ging bis jetzt auf der Merlin Universität in den USA. Dieses Jahr fange ich aber auf Hogwarts an. 6stes Jahr so wie du."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Genau vor einen Monat war ich bei Professor Dumbledore und habe mich angemeldet, weil... weil..." sie brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Harry stand nun auf, setzte sich mit bei ihr auf´s Bett und nahm sie wieder tröstend in den Armen. Ihr Mund war nun ganz nahe bei seinem Ohr. „... weil ich rausgefunden habe das du mein... Bruder bist. Ich bin Jamie Potter." flüsterte sie.

Er hielt sie nun um so mehr fest, wie als könnte sie wegrennen. Sie blieb aber. Jetzt flossen auch bei Harry die Tränen. Er Harry James Potter hatte eine Schwester.

Beide lösten sich nach etlichen Minuten.

„Bruder" „Schwester"

Sie umarmten sich wieder. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Harry: „Wusste Dumbledore von dir?" Sie nickte. „Seit wann?" „Zirka seit einen Monat."

Harry löste sich nun gänzlich von ihr.

Sie schaute ihn in die Augen. Sie erschrack.

In seinen Augen lag Entteuchtheit, Wut und Hass, grenzenloser Hass. Hass auf Albus Dumbledore.

„Jamie bitte warte hier, bitte. Ich muss unseren Schulleiter erst einmal einen Besuch abstatten." sagte er mit einer Stimme die Wasser hätte gefrieren lassen können.

Er verwandelte sich in seiner Chaos Phönixform und obwohl er das noch nie gemacht hatte teleportierte er in seiner Phönixform nach Hogwarts. Jamie sah nur noch wie er in einer Stichflamme verschwand.

_**Hogwarts Dumbledores Büro**_

McGonagall schlurzte leise vor sich hin und Albus Dumbledore hatte seine Hände gefaltet und dachte nach was er bei Harry falsch gemacht hatte das er hätte einen Grund bei den Durslays wegzurennen. Ein Keuchen ließ ihn zu den Bildern ehemaliger Schulleiter umdrehen. „Dumbledore... jemand ist vor ihren Büro appariert. Er tauchte einfach auf und er hat den Gargoyle mit einer Handbewegung gesprengt. Im Moment halten ihn die Schutzzauber auf ihrer Treppe aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange." keuchte das Bild.

„Wer ist es?" fragte der Schulleiter direkt.

„Har..."

Der Name ging in ein gedonnertes „Explodium" (Sprengzauber) unter.

Die Türe wurde unter den Augen beider Professoren regelrecht zerfetzt. Die Schaniere hingen noch mit einzelnen Holzstücken an der Wand und die einzelnen Holzstückchen segelten quer durch den Raum.

„Dumbledore!"

Harrys Perspektive

„DUMBLEDORE!"

Der Namensträger zuckte zusammen.

„Harry." sagte Professor McGonagall.

Er bedachte sie mit einen eiskalten Blick der sie verstummen ließ.

„Harry was willst du hier." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Was ich hier will?...WAS ICH HIER WILL?" Harry wurde immer lauter. „ICH SAGE IHNEN GLEICH WAS ICH WILL!!" jetzt schrie Harry den alten Zauberer an.

„Vor zirka einen Monat... neue Schülerin aus den USA... klingelts da bei ihnen?"

„Nein was meinst du genau?" entgegnete Dumbledore genau so ruhig wie vorher.

„SAGT IHNEN DER NAME JAMIE POTTER WAS?"

Dumbledore´s Blick der Ruhe wurde zu entsetzen.

„Woher weist du das?"

„Woher ich das weis?" Harry lachte auf. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Und eins noch. Dumbledore nun haben sie mich entgüldig bei ihren Schachspiel gegen Voldemort verloren. Ich gehe." Er wante sich zur Tür. Sie war aber verschlossen. „LASEN SIE MICH RAUS!"

„Nein." entgegnete der alte Zauberer schlicht. „Erst will ich wissen wo du warst."

„SIE KÖNNEN MICH MAL!"

„OK Harry du hast es nicht anders gewollt... STUPOR." der Schulleiter hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben.

Harry hob seine Hand. „AEGIS." Ein hellblaues Schild baute sich vor Harry auf und lenkte den Stupor an die Decke.

„EXPLODIUM. DIFFINDO." Der erste Zauber war auf das Fenster hinter Dumbledore gerichtet was in tausend Teile zerbarst und der zweite Zauberspruch war auf den Schulleiter selbst gerichtet worauf dessen Bart abfiel. (klingt vielleich komisch. Ist aber so...)

Jetzt war Harrys große Stunde. Er nahm anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster.

#Harry... Harry... niemand schneidet meinen Bart ab, und kommt ungeschoren davon.# dachte Dumbledore wütend. Beflissentlich vergessen das Harry gerade aus den Fenster gesprungen war.

McGonagall dagegen regte sich wieder, rannte zum Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus, gerade noch sehend bevor Harry auf den Boden aufschlug, sich verwandelte und in einer schwarzen Stichflamme verschwand.

Jamie zuckte überrascht zusammen als Harry sich zurück verwandelte. „Hi Schwester."

Er setzte sich mit bei ihr auf´s Bett.

„Jamie warum sind wir nicht zusammen aufgewachsen?" „Keine Ahnung. Hauptsache wir kennen uns jetzt würde ich sagen."

„Hm hast ja recht." sagte Harry.

„Kannst du mir etwas über deine Abenteuer in Hogwarts erzählen?" fragte Jamie.

„Ja." Und so erzählte Harry die suche nach den Stein der Weisen, wie er im zweiten Jahr den Basilisken besiegte, wie er Sirius kennen lernte, wie er das Trimagische Turnier gewann und Voldemorts Auferstehung miterlebte. Wie er sich letztes Jahr von Voldemort in die Ministeriumsabteilung locken ließ, sich dort mit Todessern duellierte und wie…

„… Sirius fiel einfach durch diesen Torbogen. Ich konnte nichts machen. Ich stand da wie versteinert…" Nun brachen die Tränen einfach nur so aus ihn heraus die er immer zurückhielt wenn er an Sirius dachte.

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und Harry ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf.

Harry erwachte, drehte sich zur Seite und blickte in das schlafende Gesicht seiner Schwester. Harry blieb einfach liegen und dachte über den aufkommenden Krieg nach…

„Morgen Harry." Eine verschlafene Gestalt blinzelte ihn an.

„Morgen."

„Was hast denn du gemacht."

„Nachgedacht über den aufkommenden Krieg." „Und bist du zu einen Entschluss gekommen?"

„Ich habe eine Idee dafür brauche ich aber deine Hilfe und noch die von jemand anderen." „OK schieß los."

„Also…" (Den genauen Plan erläutere ich erst im Kapitel 4)

Als Harry geendet hatte blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich mach mit." sagte sie schließlich. „Super. Mir haben noch zwei Wochen Ferien. Heute Fangen wir an."

„Harry ich habe eine Idee wie wäre es mit Gothic-Look weil Haarfarbe hast du schon und deine Tattoos würden auch dazu passen."

„Sehr gut Schwesterlein… sehr gut. Dann ziehen wir uns an und gehen dann gleich in den Gothic Laden gegenüber." Ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht.

Fertig angezogen betraten sie den ominösen Laden und wurden in eine Welle leichten rot-schwarzen Lichts getaucht. Der Laden war fast ganz leer, schien aber mehrere Stockwerke des Hauses zu umfassen und recht groß zu sein. Nach einer halben Stunde stand Harry angekleidet in eine schwarze, unten weit ausfallende Hose die aber dank Magie seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten nicht einschränkte vor einen großen Spiegel. Dazu ein schwarzes Shirt das auf der Rückseite das Abbild eines Basilisken hatte, welches fast echt zu sein schien durch die magisch bedingten Bewegungen der Schlange. Auf der Vorderseite verkündete ein Totenkopf ‚Don't knock on death's door; ring the bell and run away, death really hates that!'

An seinen Händen saßen fingererlose Handschuhe mit grünen Schriftzug ‚Avada' auf der einen und ‚Kedavra' auf der andern verziert. Eine Stahlkette, die wie Silber aussah, hing um seinen Hals. Seine Lippen waren mit schwarzem Lippenstift bedeckt, schwarzer Lidschatten und schwarzer Nagellack war aufgetragen. Alles natürlich magisch verbessert gegen verschmieren oder zum schnellen Trocknen im Falle des Nagellacks. Schwarzer Eyeliner rundete das ganze ab. Dazu kam ein Stahlarmreif der kurz über der Armbeuge seines linken Armes angebracht wurde und einen sich windenden Drachen zeigte. Außerdem gehörte eine schwarze Robe dazu, die offen gelassen werden sollte wenn man sie trug, nur kurze Ärmel hatte und durchschwingende Bewegungen etwas gefährliches an sich haben sollte.

„Na Schwester wie sieht das aus." Harry grinste. „Nicht schlecht… nicht schlecht wärst du nicht mein Bruder würde ich über dich herfallen." Harrys grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„So Schwester musst du noch was besorgen." fragte Harry, verkleinerte seine Anziehsachen und steckte sie sich in die Hosentasche. „Ja. Ich brauche noch meine Schulsachen und ich muss noch mal in einen Waffenladen. Meine Dolche sind abgenutzt."

„Was du kannst den Dolchkampf? Kannst du mir das beibringen?" Jamie lachte. „In Dolchkampf war ich die beste aus unseren Jahrgang. Dolchkampf habe ich in der Schule gelernt. Und ja ich kann es dir beibringen."

Nun standen beide im Waffenladen der Nokturngasse. „Ich würde dir zwei Übungsdolche empfehlen. Und Dolche für einen Kampf musst du mal selber gucken."

Sagte Jamie mit fachmännischer Stimme. Harry ging also den Wenden entlang und besah sich die verschiedenen Dolche. „Jamie komm mal bitte her." schrie Harry quer durch den Laden. „Ich werde die drei Übungsdolche, einen Dolch der Brandwunden macht, einen der Heilung durch Zauberei verhindert und einen vergifteten Dolch nehmen oder was sagst du dazu Jamie!?" „JA würde ich machen." schrie Jamie zurück.

Und so lernte Harry ganze zwei Wochen lang Dolchkampf bei seiner Schwester und Harry wurde von Tag zu Tag besser weil bei Dolchkämpfen kommt es nicht auf Stärke sondern auf Gewandheit, taktisches Denken, Schnelligkeit und gute Reflexe an. Bald stand Harry Jamie nichts mehr nach. Zwischen durch lernten beide Zauberstablose Magie und da stand sie ihn nun bald nichts mehr nach.

Die Ferien neigten sich nun den Ende zu und Morgen fängt das neue Schuljahr an und beide hofften das Draco Malfoy bei ihren Plan mitmachen würde und sie freuten sich schon auf die geschockten Gesichtern bei Harrys Erscheinung.

SO JETZT WILL ICH ABER EIN PAAR REVIEWS ICH BIN SÜCHTIG NACH REVIEWS


	4. Waffenstillstand

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und einigen Verlägen. Auser meinen Ideen, die gehören mir. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und bla bla bla...

WICHTIGE MITTEILUNG:

an alle autoren. Jemand hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht das in meiner ff etwas geklaut ist. Das 1. und 2. kapitel hab ich alleine geschrieben da denke ich mal das da nichts geklautes dabei ist. Im 3. kapitel hat mir mein kumpel das meiste gemacht. (das umstylen von Harry Potter) mir ist da nichts aufgefallen. Meinen beiden betas auch nicht… so und wenn da was „geklaut" ist einen von anderen autoren (denen das „geklaute" gehört) möchte ich mich in nahmen meines freundes und im nahmen von mir weil ich nichts bemerkt habe bei den autoren entschuldigen.

Bosch1990

Kapitel 4 : Waffenstillstand 

Jamie wuselte wie eine Irre durchs Zimmer.

„Beruhige dich doch mal." sagte Harry.

„Du hast ja leicht reden. Heute ist mein erster Tag auf Hogwarts, du warst doch bestimmt auch aufgeregt und außerdem fangen wir heute mit unseren Plan an." bekam Harry als antwort. „Hm… hast ja recht." murrte Harry. „Weist du wo mein schwarzer Lippenstift ist?"

„Oh sorry. Hab ich eingepackt." sagte sie, kramte im Koffer und schmiss ihn den Lippenstift zu. „Danke."

„Wie kommen wir überhaupt zum Bahnhof?" fragte sie. „Kannst du dir aussuchen. Entweder mit Flohpulver oder den Fahrenden Ritter. Überleg erst mal ich zieh mich solange um." sagte Harry, nahm sich seine Kleidung vom Stuhl und schlürfte ins Badezimmer.

Nach zehn Minuten Harry kam in voller Montur aus den Bad.

Seine schwarze ärmellose Robe schwang beim gehen hin und her. Darunter trug er eine schwarze Hose aus Drachenleder,das T-shirt mit dem Basilisken und seine Kette aus Silber. Die Avade- Kendavra Handschuhe (sorry Puh-Scheel. Die Handschuhe hat mein Kumpel der mir beim einkleiden des Potterjungen geholfen hat, ohne zu fragen ausgeliehen. Verzeih mir.). Seine schwarzen Lippen und die schwarz lackierten Fingernägel rundeten das ganze ab.

„Also?" Harry schaute sie fragend an.

„Mit Flohpulver." antwortete sie. „Geht in Ordnung." er schaute auf seine Uhr.

„In einer dreiviertel Stunde fährt der Zug ab. 10 Minuten hast du noch Schwester dann müssen wir los.

(A/N: ich sag´s gleich. Beide haben ihre Koffer geschrumpft.)

„So Jamie, " sagte Harry, „die Adresse lautet: Zum Gleis neun dreiviertel"

Jamie trat in den öffentlichen Kamin der Winkelgasse, griff sich etwas von den Flohpulver aus der Halterung des Kamins und schmiss das Pulver in die Flammen.

„Gleis neun dreiviertel." Grüne flammen zügelten hoch und sie verschwand.

Nun trat Harry in die Kaminöffnung sagte auch klar und deutlich: „Gleis neun dreiviertel."

Er rotierte rasend schnell um sich selbst, schoss aus dem anderen Kamin und viel auf die Fresse. (schadenfreude ist die schönste freude) Harry wurde wieder auf die Beine gezogen. „Bist wohl nicht so gut in Flohpulverreisen?" lächelte Jamie ihn an.

„Ne ist nicht so mein Ding." sagte er.

Harry schaute sich erst mal um. „So jetzt müssen wir hier lang." Harry zog sie an der Hand mit. Beide gingen einen Gang entlang, dieser führte genau auf das Bahngleis neun dreiviertel wo die scharlachrote Lock der ´Hogwartsexpress´ stand.

„Komm wir stellen uns an der Wand gegenüber des Schulzuges." sagte Harry und ließ Jamies Hand los. Beide gingen auf der Wand drauf zu, Harry jedoch stoppte.

#Nein oder? Ne ich glaube das nicht… zuerst schreiben die beide mir keine Briefe, dann fragen sie mich nicht mal wie ich den Tod von Sirius verkraftet habe. Und was machen die zwei? Knutschen die ganze Zeit rum. Na wartet.# Er war sauer. Harry hatte aus den Augenwinkeln Ron und Hermine gesehen, wie Ron sich über sie beugte und ihr einen tiefen und innigen Kuss gab...

„Erde an Harry. Bist du noch da?" Jamie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen vor Harrys Gesicht herum.

_Rons Perspektive_

Rons schaute nach links und rechts. Seine Augen suchten den Bahnsteig ab. #Mensch. Wo ist nur Hermine?# Ron hatte gerade den Satz zu ende Gedacht da schlangen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn. Ron drehte sich um und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht von seiner Freundin. #Jetzt sind wir schon vier Wochen zusammen und ich fühle mich wie am ersten Tag# Er beugte sich hinunter und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Harrys Perspektive

„Jaha" keuchte Harry. „Na dann komm." Nun war es an Jamie Harrys Hand zu nehmen um ihn weiter zu schleifen.

„Ist ja gut... ist ja gut musst mich nicht hinterher schleifen."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand.

Harrys Augen hafteten an Ron und Hermine. Er bekam gar nicht mit wie seine Schwester mit ihn redete, er ver nahm nur Wortfetzen wie... Plan... Malfoy...

„Wie bitte. Was hast du über Malfoy gesagt Schwester?"

„Hörst mir wohl gar nicht mehr zu?" schmollte Jamie. „Ich fragte wenn wir Malfoy sehen." „Der kommt schon noch. Immer kommt er mit seinen zwei Gorillas zu mir."

Jetzt schaute Harry wieder zu Ron und Hermine. Beide suchten den Bahnhof mit ihren Augen ab. Sie suchten bestimmt ihn. Nach einigen Minuten des suchens sahen sie ihn und kamen auf ihn drauf zu. „Jamie. Geh mal bitte weg. Die zwei müssen nicht gerade wissen das du meine Schwester bist." „Ok."antwortete sie und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Harry. Harry wo warst du blos der ganze Orden war wegen dir besorgt. Und wir auch." „Besorgt?" Harry zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja und was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte Ron. „Ich wasch dir das mal raus." Ron zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Kopf.

„Weg mit den Zauberstab." ,knurrte Harry, „Ich kann das auf den Tod nicht ausstehen." „Ist ja gut man." Ron steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. „Und ihr wart ja sooo besorgt das ihr die ganze Zeit rumknutschen könnt?"

„Woher weist du das?" fragte Ron und lief knallrot an.

„DAS ist wohl offensichtlich wenn ihr wie die Blöden auf den Bahnhof rumknutscht." grollte Harry und rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Seine Schwester die sich da rausgelalten hatte lief hinterher.

„Ron. Harry muss das erst einmal verdauen." sagte Hermine als er schon Harry nach laufen wollte.

Harry und Jamie hatten sich im hinteren Teil des Zuges ein Abteil beschlagnahmt. #Noch vier Stunden fahrt.# dachte Harry. Jamie schlief seit zirka einer anderthalber Stunde.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgerissen. Jamie schreckte hoch du schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Sieh an... sieh an. Der Berühmte Harry Potter ohne Schlammblut und das Wiesel. Und wer ist dieses reizende Geschöpf" Draco Malfoy zeigte mit einen Finger auf Jamie.

„Das Malfoy..." sagte Harry und zog seinen Namen in die -Länge. „... ist der Grund weshalb ich mit dir reden will."

„Allein" fügte Harry hinzu. Malfoy machte eine Handbewegung und Crabbe ging davon. Goyle jedoch sagte: „Sollen wir nicht hier bleiben und dich beschützen?"

„Meinst du etwa im Notfall könnte ich es nicht mit Potter alleine aufnehmen oder was?" „Hätte ja sein können." Nun ging auch Goyle davon.

Malfoy stolzierte ins Abteil und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen.

Malfoy schaute Harry fragend an. „Na los Potter. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." „Ist ja gut ich brings auch gleich auf den Punkt. Also was hältst du von Dumbledore?"

„Was ist denn das für eine blöde Frage? Dumbledore ist ein manipulativer Bastard." „Würdest du zu ihn wechseln?"

„Niemals." schnarrte Malfoy. „Ich auch nicht. Und wie ist es mit Voldemort? Bist du sein Anhänger?" „Hältst du mich echt für so blöd wie mein Vater? Denkst du ich würde vor jemanden im Schlamm kriechen und Umhänge küssen?

„Das fasse ich mal als ein ,Nein' auf."

„Mensch Potter komm nun mal zu den was du mir sagen willst."

„Malfoy bald wird ein Krieg beginnen das weist du, denn du bist nich dumm. Da gibt es den ach so großen Dumbledore und Opa Voldi. Was wäre es wenn es noch jemanden gäbe?"

„Potter denkst du was ich denke was du denkst?"

„Ja das denke ich. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Und warum öffnest du erst jetzt die Augen. Wir hätten das schon früher tun können. Und warum gerade jetzt?" fragte Malfoy. „Weil ich erst jetzt über die Welt nachgedacht habe.

Dumbledore hat mir nämlich verschwiegen das ich eine Schwester habe. Darf ich vorstellen das ist Jamie Potter." sagte Harry und zeigte auf seine Schwester.

„Frieden?" fragte Harry und streckte Malfoy die Hand hin.

„Frieden?" Malfoy lachte auf. „Nach all den Jahren Hass würde ich erst einmal sagen: Waffenstillstand" auch Draco streckte seine Hand hin.

„Ok. Waffenstillstand."

Beide griffen nach der Hand des anderen.


	5. Das große Fest

* * *

AN: hi leute.

Ich habe einiges zu sagen da wäre zum beispiel:

entschuldigt meine rechtschreibfehler wenn ich welche drinne habe ich schreibe nämlich an einen alten pc da

hat das microsoft word noch nicht mal rechtschreibe korektur.

mich würde es freuen wenn ihr meine ff vielleicht auf eurer eigenen homepage stellen wollt. (gebt mir blos eure E-mail und die adresse eurer website)

GROSSE UMFRAGE

Soll ich in meiner fanfiction Sirius Black ‚wieder beleben'? Schreibt mir eine Antwort in ein Review.

Bosch1990

* * *

Kapitel 5: Das große Fest

„Ok. Waffenstillstand."

Beide griffen nach der Hand des anderen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ließen sie von einander ab. (denkt jetzt nichts falsches...warnendanschau)

Draco ging dann auf Jamie drauf zu, nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste diese. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Harry verdrehte hinter Malfoys Rücken die Augen.#Schleimbeutel# dachte Harry. Jamie sah das und fing an mit kichern. „Ähm...Ich bin Jamie Potter." entgegnete sie, ihr kichern versuchend zu unterdrücken.

Malfoy drehte sich um. „Also Potter wie-."

„Harry." Unterbrach Harry ihn. „Also Po... Harry wie willst du dich nennen?" „Hä... wie meinst du das Malfoy?" „Für dich Draco." Draco grinste Harry an. „Wie du mir so ich dir Po... Harry." „Mal... Draco wie meinst du das?"

„Mensch Po... Harry." Draco schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Wie blöd bist denn du? Du brauchst einen Namen so wie Albus Dumbldore oder Lord Voldemort."

Und so bombardierten Jamie und Draco Harry mit Namen. Draco sagte ‚Bischof des Todes' Jamie entgegnete ‚Men in Black' und es wurden noch andere Namen für den dritten im Krieg genannt, eine Idee blödsinniger als die andere und Harry hörte einfach nur zu und nickte hin und wieder. Harry schmunzelte. Es war schon komisch mit anzusehen wie sich sein Erzfeind und seine Schwester sich um den Namen ‚Paladien' stritten.

Er schaute noch eine Weile mit an und sagte dann: „Stopp das führt zu nichts. Einer nach den anderen. Alter vor Schönheit. Draco kannst anfangen. „Ha ha wie witzig Harry." Grummelte Malfoy und Jamie strahlte über das Kompliment ihres Bruders. „Ich wäre für Racheengel." sagte er.

„Und ich für Batman." entgegnete Jamie und verschrenkte ihre Arme.

„Jamie du schaust zu viele Muggelfilme.

Ich wäre für ‚Der Halbblut Prinz'." (HA JK Rowling jetzt hab ich dirs gegeben)

„Hm... klingt nicht schlecht Po... Harry. Ein Prinz bist du zwar nicht aber dafür ein Halbblut."

„Ok. Dann ist das abgemacht. Harry Potter der Halbblut Prinz." sagte Jamie.

„So Harry zweitens. Wir brauchen ein Hauptquartier. Mein Vater hat zwar ein altes Haus in Hogsmeade, was ich aber nicht nehmen würde, weil Vater manchmal dort ist und ich keine Lust habe wenn wir bei einer Beratung sind und er uns da erwicht." „Hm hast ja Recht Draco..." antwortete Harry.

„Harry du hast mir doch von der heulenden Hütte erzählt. Könnte das nicht gehen?" fragte Jamie. „Nein die heulende Hütte ist nicht genug geschützt." entgegnete Harry kopfschüttelnt. „Ich hätte aber eine Idee..." sagte Harry zögernd. „Man Harry lass dir mal nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." sagte Jamie. „Nein sag ich jetzt noch nicht. Darum kümmern wir uns am Wochenende." Das war zu diesen Tema Harrys letztes Wort.

Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr immer langsamer bis er schließlich zum stehen kam. Harry schaute aus den Fenster es goss wie aus Kübeln. Der Regen lief den Dächern von Hogsmeade herunter. „Kommt wir müssen los." sagte Harry.

Als die drei auf den Bahnsteig waren hörte Harry die vertraute Stimme von Hagrid den Halbriesen die rief: „Erstklässler zu mir bitte... Erstklässler... Hallo Harry." ( wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt schreib ich hagrids stimme mal ‚hochdeutsch'. Hagridisch kann ich net so gutg)

„Hallo Hagrid." sagte Harry über den Lärm der anderen Schüler hinweg. „Na Harry wo hast den du Ron und Hermine gelassen?" fragte Hagrid. „Ist ein bisschen länger die Geschichte. Erzähl ich dir mal bei einer Tasse Tee Hagrid." „Mach das Harry. Freu mich schon drauf."

„Wer war das?" fragte Jamie. „Das Jamie war Hagrid der Wildhüter und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und mein Freund. Er hatte mir damals meinen Brief von Hogwarts gegeben." sagte Harry. „Achso Potter deshalb hälst du immer zu ihn..." fragte Draco. Die drei gingen weiter und Draco öffnete schnell eine Kutschentür das die drei hinein steigen konnten. Sie setzten sich hin. Draco und Harry auf die eine Seite und auf die andere lies sich Jamie nieder.

Sie seufzte. „Harry ich sag´s dir jetzt gleich, weil ich nicht will das du mitten in der großen Halle einen Anfall bekommst.

Nicht das du dich wunderst. Dumbledore hat gesagt das nicht jeder, also auch nicht du, erfährst soll das ich deine Schwester bin. Unter den Schülern bin ich Jamie Evans."

Harry nickte schweigend. Dumbledore wollte ihn und den anderen verheimlichen das er, Harry Potter eine Schwester hat. Blos wieso? Bestimmt will Dumbledore nicht das seine ‚Waffe' sich von ihn abwendet. Naja Dumbledore. Falsch gedacht!

Die Kutsche ratterte weiter den Berg hinauf. Oben auf den Berg stand Harrys Zuhause. Schloss Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick trug den alten dreibeinigen Stuhl wo der sprechende Hut darauf saß und stellte diesen vor den Lehrertisch. Die Hallentür öffnete sich und Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler und in Jamies Fall Sechstklässler herein. Als alle vor den Lehrertisch standen entrollte McGonagall eine Liste und las vor.

„Gock, Antoni"

Der schüchtern wirkende Junge setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Hufflepuff" rief der Hut. Der Junge setzte sich an seinen Hausstisch.

Und so ging das ganze weiter es gab noch sechs Gryffindors, vier Hufflepuff, acht Slytherin und sieben Ravenclavs.

Professor McGonagall las nun den letzten Namen vor.

„Evans, Jamie." sagte sie klar und deutlich. Harry drückte unter Tisch beide Daumen das sie nach Gryffindor kommt.

Jamie trat tapfer nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf. Harry sah deutlich das sie ihre Lippen bewegte.

„Gryffindor" schrie der Hut. Harry klatschte begeistert als sie auf ihren Haustisch draufzu kam.

„Der Hut wollte dich nach Slytherin stecken oder?" fragte Harry direckt nach als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Woher?" „Mir hat er auch diese Möglichkeit gegeben. Und auserdem hat man gesehen das du mit ihn reden tatst."

Jamie nickte.

Nun erhob sich Dumbledore. Alle Gespräche verstummten.

„Willkommen auf Hogwarts oder willkommen zurück. Ich möchte erst einmal ein paar Ankündigungen für das neue Schuljahr machen. Erst einmal möchte ich Professor Lupin wieder bei uns begrüßen." An allen Tischen wurde fleißig geklatscht. „Dann möchte ich nochmal wiederhohlen das der Wald von keinen Schüler betreten werden darf und es wird ab jetzt möglich sein aller zwei Wochen für die Schüler ab den dritten Schuljahr nach Hogsmead zu gehen." Wieder geklatsche. Denn sonst war es nur aller zwei Monate möglich nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmanschaften werden wie immer in den ersten drei Wochen durchgeführt. Die Positionen sind dem Manschaftskapitain bekannt. Eine Änderung gibt es aber." Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten und die Schüler begannen mit Murmeln.

„Das Gryffindoreteam braucht noch einen neuen Sucher. Harry Potter darf noch Quiddich spielen aber nicht mehr in der Manschaft. Er weis bestimmt warum." Das murmeln wurde immer lauter. Da zwischen war noch Gelächter zu vernehmen, denn erst jetzt bemerkten die Schüler das Dumbledores Bart ab war. Harry saß da wie versteinert. Dieser Spaß den er sich in Dumbledores Büro gemacht hatte , hatte einen hohen, sehr hohen Preis.

„Sag das dass nicht war ist Harry James Potter?" fauchte Jamie.


	6. Erste Schultage

Kapitel 6 : Erste Schultage

„Sag das dass nicht war ist Harry James Potter?" fauchte Jamie. Harry zuckte zusammen. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher erzählt? Ich hätte mich schon vorher tot lachen können." prustete Jamie nun los. „Ha ha Jamie echt zum schießen. Ich darf nun auch dieses Jahr kein Quiddittch mehr spielen." Sagte Harry tonlos. „Hast du nicht zugehört? Er hat gesagt nicht mehr in der Mannschaft und nicht alleine."

Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Nun haut rein." Dumbledore setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl, klatschte zweimal in die Hände und das Essen erschien wie von geisterhand auf den Haustischen. „Die armen Hauselfen werden wieder geplagt werden." ertönte Hermines Stimme, die mit Ron am anderen Ende des Gryffindortisches saß. Und da war wieder diese Wut, so bald er Hermine hörte.

„Komm Harry ess erst mal was." sagte Jamie.

#Nicht aufregen Harry. Langsam bis zehn zählen.#

Er zählte langsam bis zehn und stapelte sich dann seinen Teller mit Essen voll.

„Passwort?" fragte das Bild einer fetten Dame, in einen rosa Kleid, was den Eingang des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes bewachte. „Phoenix" sagte Harry zu der fetten Dame und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Nun konnten Harry und Jamie durch den Eingang, in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Die jüngeren Schüler waren vermutlich schon im Bett, denn es saßen nur noch Schüler ab der dritten Klasse im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry wo sind denn die Schlafsäle der Mädchen?" fragte Jamie. „Hier drüben." Harry zeigte mit seiner Hand auf die Treppe. „Gegenüber ist der Schlafsaal der Jungen. Also wenn du mich brauchst, kannst du ruhig kommen." „Ok. Gute Nacht Harry." „Gute Nacht Jamie. Treffen wir uns morgen früh um halb neun zum Frühstücken?" „Ok. Ich wecke dich morgen. Nacht." sagte Jamie und ging die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsaal hoch. Harry tat es ihr gleich, ging aber nicht in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, sondern in den der Jungen. Harry ging langsam die Treppen hinauf und machte die Tür auf.

#Gott sei dank bin ich alleine. Da kann ich ja gleich schlafen.#

Harry schlürfte auf sein Bett drauf zu.

Er bekam große Augen denn sein Feuerblitz lag auf seinem Bett. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch und kontrollierte ob er noch ganz war, weil man bei Professor Umbridge nie sicher gehen konnte wie sie den Besen behandelt hatte. Er war aber noch ganz. Harry nahm seinen Besen nun wie ein Kind seinen Teddy in den Arm. Schließlich machte aber Harry seinen Koffer auf und legte seinen Besen hinein. Harry schmiss sich gleich mit seiner Kleidung ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Harry streckt seine Hand nach oben und murmelte.

„Tempus" Gelbe Zahlen erschienen in der Luft, welche die Zeit anzeigten.

Die Ziffern verschwanden nach einigen Sekunden wieder.

#Zum Glück ist morgen Sonntag.#

Und Harry glitt ins Land der Träume...

_**Harrys Traum**_

Harry sah wie er und seine Freunde in die Ministeriumsabteilung rannten... Die Flucht vor den Todessern... Wie die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sich mit Voldemorts Anhängern duellierten... Wie Sirius von den Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrang getroffen wurde... Sirius fiel...

Nun verschluckte Finsternis das Geschehen. Überall war Schwärze. Wo war er?

„Harry... Harry..." er wurde gerufen.

Harry schaute sich panisch um. „Sirius!?" flüsterte Harry.

„Harry... hole mich aus der Zwischenwelt..."

„Sirius wo bist du?"

„Harry hole mich aus der Zwischenwelt... bitte..."

Sirius´ Stimme wurde leiser, sie entfernte sich.

„ ...Bitte..."

Harry rannte der Stimme hinterher. „Sirius bitte bleib bei mir... Sirius bitte!" Tränen rollten Harrys Wange hinunter.

„Harry! Harry."

Er wurde gerüttelt. Harry schlug die Augen auf. „Na endlich.

Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer wach zu kriegen." sagte Jamie. „Wir habens halb neun und ich hab Hunger."

Harry schwang seine Beine aus den Bett, setzte sich auf der Kante und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Morgen." murmelte Harry und dachte über den Traum nach. Was bedeutet er? Konnte man Sirius retten? All diese Fragen wirbelten in Harrys Kopf herum.

„Na los gehen wir Frühstücken." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Der Rest des Tages verging sehr schnell und Harry fiel Abends ins Bett und schlief schnell ein.

Harry erwachte am Montag sehr früh. Der Zeitzauber sagte 6 Uhr 23. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und nahm sich frische Kleidung raus (wieder alles in schwarz). Dann nach ging er mit seinen Klamotten in den Duschbereich des Schlafsaales. Harry duschte ausgiebig. Das warme Wasser brasselte aus den Duschkopf Harrys Rücken herunter. Und Harry dachte wieder einmal nach, denn diese Nacht hatte er wieder den gleichen Traum von Sirius gehabt. Nach einer halben Stunde war Harry fertig mit duschen und er zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstücken.

Er schaute sich in der großen Halle um und an den Tischen saßen schon ein paar Frühaufsteher.

Harry setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch und griff nach einen trockenen Brötchen. Er biss herzhaft hinein.

„Morgen Harry." Eine verschlafene Jamie setzte sich neben ihn. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

Professor McGonagall lief an den Haustischen entlang und legte auf jeden Platz einen Stundenplan.

Harry schaute auf seinen Stundenplan.

„Und was haben wir jetzt?" fragte Jamie.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde und zwei Stunden Verwandlung."

Als beide aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie noch mal in den Schlafsaal um ihre Schulsachen zu holen.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen zu spät kommen zum Unterricht Potter Und für sie Evans auch noch mal 20 Punkte Abzug." bekam Harry und Jamie gleich von den verhassten Tränkemeister entgegen geschleudert. „Ja Sir." antworteten beide zusammen und setzten sich in die hinterste Reihe. „Bevor uns Potter und Evans unterbrochen haben, wollte ich gerade sagen dass wir heute einen Übungstrank brauen. Fangt an." Snape schnippte mit seinen Fingern und das Rezept des Übungstrankes stand an der Tafel.

Harry schnitt zuerst seine Alraunenwurzel und sein Gänseblümchen in kleine hauchdünne Scheiben. Dannach legte er sich seine Pulverchen zurecht und gab alles nach den Rezept in den Kessel. Nun musste er nur noch umrühren.

„Euer Trank müsste nun eine dunkelgrüne Farbe haben." durchbrach Snapes eisige Stimme den Klassenraum.

Harry machte weiter. Er rührte zehn mal im Uhrzeigersinn und 11 mal entgegen.

„Was soll den das sein? Können sie nicht lesen? An der Tafel steht ‚11 mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und nicht 10 mal. Wieder null Punkte Potter." Professor Snape stand direkt vor ihm. „Mir ist es immer noch ein Rätsel wie sie ein

Ohne Gleichen in ihren ZAG´s in Zaubertränke bekommen haben Potter. Oder haben sie den Prüfern etwas ins Getränk gemischt? Obwohl eher nicht. Sie hätten die Prüfer wohl vergiftet. Kann aber nicht sein denn die waren erst vor kurzen in Hogwarts." sagte der Tränkemeister.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde verging im wesentlichen ganzschnell. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte Hagrid ihnen Knutteldutze vorgestellt. Das waren haarige Geschöpfe die leicht zu reizen waren und einen die Augen auskratzen könnten. In Kräuterkunde müssten alle wie schon im zweiten Schuljahr Alraunen umtopfen.

„Nun sie als Sechstklässler müssen nun soweit sein ihre Hände

in Krallen zu verwandeln. Und das geht so. Eins zwei drei krätor." sagte McGonagall und tippte mit ihren Zauberstab auf ihre linke Hand, welche sich in eine Kralle verwandelte.

Die restlichen Schultage vergingen wie im Flug. Am Freitag nach der Zaubertrankstunde sprintete Harry zu Draco und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr. „Sieben Uhr in der Küche."

„Geht in Ordnung." flüsterte Draco zurück.

Den Rest des Tages saßen Jamie und Harry in der Bibliothek

und machten Hausaufgaben. Denn am Wochenende wollten sie nach einen Hauptquartier suchen. „Harry kommst du mit in die große Halle. Wir haben es bald viertel sieben. Wir können ja noch was Essen." sagte Jamie. „Warte mal kurz ich schreibe nur noch schnell den Aufsatz zu ende." sagte Harry und kritzelte noch paar Sätze auf sein Pergament. Harry steckte seinen Aufsatz in eine Innentasche seiner schwarzen Robe und erhob sich.

Sie schlenderten die Gänge entlang zur großen Halle. Harry und Jamie aßen etwas und als beide sahen das Draco Malfoy sich erhob um in die Küche zu gehen, taten beide es ihm gleich und erhoben sich ebenfalls.

Draco wollte gerade in den gang einbiegen der zu der Küche führte doch Harry rief: „Draco warte."

Draco blieb stehen und trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fuß auf den Boden. „Na los komm."

Als die drei bei den Bild mit der Obstschale kamen kitzelte Harry die Birne, welche sich drehte und in einen Türgriff verwandelte. Harry zog die Tür auf und die drei begaben sich in die Küche.

In der Küche wuselten unzählige Hauselfen rum. Manche kochten. Andere brachten das gekochte zu den großen Tischen die genau unter den Haustischen der großen Halle standen und zauberten das Essen hoch. Wieder andere putzten den Boden.

„Harry Potter Sir." Darauf hatte Harry gewartet.

„Hallo Dobby" „Guten Tag, Sir und Miss." Sagte Dobby eine Hauselfe mit großer Nase und Tennisballaugen zu Draco und Jamie und an Harry gewand fuhr er fort. „Darf ich ihnen noch was bringen Harry Potter Sir?"

„Ja bitte. Eine Tasse Tee fuhr uns drei und ein Zimmer wo wir ungestört sind." antwortete Harry. „Kommen sie bitte mit." sagte Dobby und ging voran mit den dreien im Schlepptau zu einer Tür am anderen Ende der Halle. Dobby unterhielt sich noch schnell mit einer anderen Elfe. Im Zimmer angekommen setzten sich Jamie, Draco und Harry auf dem Sofa das am Fenster stand.

Dobby wollte gerade gehen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Dobby setz dich doch zu uns. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

„Ja Harry Potter Sir." Dobby setzte sich mit auf der Couch.

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und ein Hauself brachte ein Tablett mit Tee herein, stellte es auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa und ging wieder. Dobby goss allen Tee ein und fragte: „Was will Harry Potter wissen?" „Also Dobby wir drei brauchen einen Wohnkomblex. Den wir auch aus Hauptquartier benutzen können. Davon darf aber niemand wissen." sagte Harry.

Harry sah richtig wie es bei Dobby im Kopf arbeitete.

„Es gibt so etwas Harry Potter Sir. Der Raum der Gründer. Normalerweise ist er bloß den Hauselfen vorbehalten die dort Putzen müssen, aber Dobby sagt es trotzdem. In den Gang wo der Raum der Wünsche ist, geht noch ein Gang ab. Am Ende des Ganges hängt ein Bild welches den Eingang bewacht.

Das Passwort lautet: ‚Gründer'." sagte Dobby.

R&R


	7. Hauptquartier

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und einigen Verlägen. Auser meinen Ideen, die gehören mir. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und bla bla bla...

Kapitel 7 : Das Hauptquartier

Draco, Jamie und Harry liefen die Treppen und Gänge entlang um zu dem Raum der Wünsche zu kommen.

„Was hatte Dobby gesagt wo der Gang ist?" fragte Draco. „Dort vorne." sagte Jamie. Die drei bogen den nächsten Gang links ab am Ende des Koridors hing ein Bild. Sie schritten an das Bild heran. „Hallo. Was wollt ihr denn hier? Weil normalerweise sich keine Schüler in diesen Gang verirren" würden sie von den Portrait begrüßt. In dem Bild lehnte sich ein gut aussehender Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und rot – goldener Robe gegen den Rahmen. Harry schätzte ihn auf Mitte 30.

„Ähm... wir wollen in den Raum der Gründer." sagte Draco.

„Aha wer seit denn ihr überhaupt?" fragte das Bild.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy..." sagte Draco. „... und das sind Jamie und Harry Potter." fügte Draco hinzu und zeigte auf die zwei.

„Ah zwei Potter. Dann müsstet ihr ja meine Urururururururururururur (naja keine Ahnung wie viele ur noch kommen) Enkel sein."

„Wieso?" fragte Harry. „Naja wie du sicher weist stammen die Potters von Godric Gryffindor ab." sagte das Bild.

„Dann bist du Godric Gryffindor." sagte Jamie.

„Jep." antwortete Godric.

„Können wir nun in den Raum oder nicht?" fragte Draco ungeduldig.

„Naja eigentlich darf niemand rein aber bei euch mach ich mal ne Ausnahme. Wir können ja dann drinnen weiter reden." sagte Godric und schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang in den Raum der Gründer preis. Die drei gingen durch den Eingang und betraten einen kreisrunden Raum. Von diesen Raum führte ein Korridor gerade aus und in den Kreisrunden Raum war links und rechts noch eine Tür. In den Gang war am Ende eine Tür und an jeder Gangseite waren noch je zwei Türen. Der Raum wirkte sehr schön.

„Und was haltet ihr davon." fragte eine Stimme. Die drei wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen schwebte eine perlweiße Gestalt. „Godric erschreck uns nie wieder!" keuchte Harry und faste sich ans Herz. Der Geist von Godric Gryffindor grinste.

„Wollte ich nicht. Soll ich euch ein wenig rumführen?"

Die drei nickten. „Das dort drüben ist ein Trainingsraum. Können wir uns aber später anschauen." erklärte Godric und zeigte auf die rechte Tür. „Kommt mal mit." sagte der Geist und schwebte durch die linke Tür. Die frei folgten Godric. Nun kamen sie in einen quadratischen Raum. Harry, Jamie und Draco kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Der Fußboden war mit einem dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Couch über Eck mit einem großen runden Tisch, darum standen zwei Sessel. An einer Seite war ein großer Kamin eingebaut, in diesem brasselten munter die Flammen. Aber das Beeintruckenste des Raumes war die Wand gegenüber des Einganges. Die komplette Wand war verglast und man hatte einen Wunderbaren Blick auf den See.

„So Fliegenfänger zu." sagte Godric.

„Godric wieso sieht man von außen nichts?" fragte Jamie.

„Ist alles verzaubert. Von außen ist bloß eine Schlossmauer zu sehen." antwortete Godric.

„So und jetzt zeige ich euch noch das Bad und das Schlafzimmer." sagte Godric und schwebte durch die Tür neben den Kamin. Harry öffnete die Tür und es war wieder ein quadratischer Raum diesmal mit blauem Teppich ausgelegt und in jeder Ecke des Raumes war ein Himmelbett untergebracht. Das besondere war das die Betten doppelt so breit waren wie die Betten der Schüler in den Schlafräumen. Neben den Betten standen kleine Nachtschränkchen.

„So und jetzt das Bad." Auf der linken Seite zwischen zwei Betten war wieder eine Tür diese führte in das Bad. Bei dem Bad staunten sie wieder. Es war mit weißen Fliesen gefliest. An der Seite waren zwei Duschen eingebaut und in der Mitte war wie im Bad der Vertrauensschüler ein kleiner Pool eingebaut.

„Schön oder?" fragte Godric. „Ja es ist wunderschön. Die anderen Räume sind auch super." sagte Draco und die anderen nickten.

„Nun stelle ich euch mal die anderen vor." sagte Godric.

„Welche anderen?" fragte Harry. „Na Salazar, Rowena und Helga. Denkt ihr echt ich hätte es ihr ohne Gesellschaft ausgehalten?" Die vier gingen wieder zurück in den kreisrunden Raum. Diesmal gingen sie aber den Gang lang.

An den Türen waren jeweils die Namen der Gründer angebracht. An der einen stand _Godric Gryffindor - Raum des Mutes_ gegenüber an der Tür stand _Helga Hufflepuff - Raum der Waffen _and der nächsten Tür stand _Rowena Ravenclaw - Bibliothek der Welt_ und an der letzten Tür stand

_Salazar Slytherin - Raum der Zwischenwelt._

„Über diese Räume reden wir dann mit den anderen." sagte Godric

Am Ende des Korridors gingen sie durch die Tür mit der Aufschrift _Beratungsraum._

Es stand ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. An diesen Tisch hätten locker zwanzig Personen platzgehabt.

„Oh Godric. Hast du Besucher mitgebracht?" fragte der Geist einer Hexe mit Locken. „Ja." Sagte Godric.

„Oh... wo bleiben bloß meine Manieren? Entschuldigt ich bin Helga Hufflepuff." Stellte sich der Geist vor.

„Und ich bin Rowena Ravenclaw." stellte sich der Geist von Rovena Ravenclaw vor (diese war gerade durch die Wand geschwebt). „Und wer seid ihr?" fragten beide im Chor.

Und so stellten die drei sich vor. „Ich gehe Salazar holen." sagte Rovena und schwebte von dannen.

„Setzt euch doch." sagte Godric und zeigte auf die Stühle um den Tisch. Die drei setzten sich. Wenige Minuten später kam Rovena in Bekleidung eines weiteren Geistes wieder.

„Oh wie super. Menschlicher Besuch. Das Ehrt uns aber." sagte der Geist spöttisch. #Das ist bestimmt Salazar Slytherin# dachte Harry. „Komm Salazar. Sei doch auch einmal freundlich." sagte Helga. „Ist ja schon gut." sagte Salazar. „Wieso seid ihr denn überhaupt hier?" fragte Rovena.

Uns so erzählten die drei von dem Krieg, ihren Plan und anderes erzählenswertes.

„... und so wollten wir das hier als Hauptquartier nehmen." Schloss Harry.

„Ihr seit mir ja richtig sympathisch. Ich war damals auch ein kleiner Rebell. Von mir aus könnt ihr das hier aus Hauptquartier nehmen." sagte Slytherin. „Hoy Salazar. Auf einmal so freundlich fühlst dich wohl an deiner Jugendzeit erinnert?" fragte Helga. „Von mir aus könnt ihr das auch als Stützpunkt benutzen. Da hätten wir auch etwas Gesellschaft." fügte sie hinzu. Rovena und Godric stimmten auch zu.

„Wollt ihr was trinken?" fragte Godric. Die drei nickten.

Godric Gryffindor rief: „Tinsy."

PLOPP

Eine Hauselfe erschien mit einen plopp vor ihnen. „Was kann ich für euch tun Sir" fragte die Elfe mit einer Piepsstimme.

„Wir hätten gerne eine Tasse Tee." Sagte Godric zu Tinsy.

Diese verschwand und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem Tablett mit Tee wieder und stellte jeden eine Tasse hin.

„Wenn sie noch was wünschen müssen sie Tinsy einfach rufen Sir." Sagte die Elfe und löste sich mit einen PLOPP in Luft auf.

Alle saßen noch bis etwa halb zwei früh zusammen und die Gründer erzählten etwas von der Hogwartsgründung. Und die anderen erzählten etwas von ihren Schuljahren.

Jamie gähnte.

„Godric können wir diese Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte Harry.

„Ja könnt ihr. Und über die Räume der Gründer erzählen wir euch morgen etwas. Gute Nacht." antwortete Godric. Die drei erhoben sich, wünschten den anderen Geistern noch gute Nacht und gingen dann in den Schlafraum. Jeder suchte sich ein Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	8. Rettung

Kapitel 8 : Rettung 

**_Harrys Traum_**

„AVADA KENDAVRA!" donnerte eine vermummte Gestalt.

Cedric Diggory viel leblos zu Boden. Die grauen Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen. Nicht den Hauch einer Changse hatte er gegen diesen verbotenen schwarzen Fluch gehabt...

Vodemort stieg aus dem Kessel hervor. Das schlangenartige Gesicht mit den roten Augen blickte an sich herab. Besah sich seinen neuen Körper...

Voldemorts Todesser trieben sie in den kirchenartigen Raum in die Enge. „Jetzt!" schrie Harry und er und seine Freunde feuerten Flüche auf die Regale ab, welche in sich zusammen brachen. Sie flohen...

Sirius fiel. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Er fiel weiter, weiter durch diesen Schleier. Belatrix Lestrang stieß einen triumpfierenden Laut aus. Schon nahm ein anderes Mitglied des Phönixordens den Kampf mit ihr auf. „Sirius!" schrie Harry und wollte ihm hinterher stürzen, doch Professor Lupin hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry nicht! Bleib hier! Sirius ist tot Harry du kannst nichts führ ihn tun." sagte Remus Lupin mit einen Gesicht als hätte man ihn bei lebendigen Leibe das Herz rausgerissen. Nun hatte er das letzte Mitglied seiner Freunde verloren. Er hatte damit zu tun das er Harry festhalten konnte, sonst wäre er auch in sein Verderben gerannt...

Dunkelheit erfasste ihn. „Harry... Harry..." er wurde gerufen.

Harry schaute sich panisch um. „Sirius!?" flüsterte Harry.

„Harry... hole mich aus der Zwischenwelt..."

„Sirius wo bist du?"

„Harry hole mich aus der Zwischenwelt... bitte..."

Sirius´ Stimme wurde leiser, sie entfernte sich.

Harry rannte der sich entfernenden Stimme hinterher.

„Sirius wie kann ich dir helfen?" schrie Harry verzweifelt.

„Frage Salazar Slytherin..."

Schweißgebaden wachte Harry auf. Er atmete schnell. Harry erhob sich und taumelte aus dem Schlafzimmer in das Wohnzimmer, wohlbedacht keine Geräusche zu machen um Draco oder Jamie aufzuwecken. Es klappte. Harry hörte noch das Schnarchen von Draco und machte dann die Tür hinter sich zu. Er ließ sich auf der Chouch nieder und blickte noch in das brennende Feuer. „Sirius warum? Warum du? Wieso musstest du mich verlassen? Du wolltest doch immer für mich da sein." schlurzte Harry vor sich hin. Er ließ alles raus.

Harry winkelte seine Beine an und schlang seine Arme darum. Große Tränen liefen ihn die Wange runter.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte eine Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und sah Salazar Slytherin. Salazar schwebte und ließ sich neben Harry auf den Sofa nieder. (Er schwebte nur noch ein paar Zentimeter über der Polzterung.)

„Alptraum." war Harrys kurze Antwort.

„Willst du darüber reden? Mir hat es früher auch immer geholfen über meine Alpträume zu reden." Sagte der Geist zu Harry. Harry war erstaunt das Slytherin nicht nur sarkastisch und spöttisch war sondern auch nett und hilfsbereit sein konnte.

Und Harry ließ sich breit schlagen und erzählte noch mal was er von Sirius geträumt hatte. Vorher erzählte er aber noch das Sirius durch diesen Torbogen gefallen war.

„Du sagtest dass du ihn aus der Zwischenwelt holen sollt?"

Harry nickte. „Wie alt war dein Pate?" fragte er weiter.

„Sechsunddreisig" antwortete Harry.(ich weis zwar nicht wie

alt Sirius ist aber bei mir in der ff ist er mal 36 . OK?)

„Hm... wann fiel dein Pate durch den Torbogen?"

„Vor etwa neun Wochen." sagte Harry.

„Na dann komm." „Wohin?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Na das machen was dein Pate will. Wir Retten ihn." sagte

Salazar. „Wie denn?" fragte Harry und ein Schimmer

Hoffnung stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Godric hat euch doch rumgeführt oder? Da seit ihr bestimmt

den einzelnen Räumen der Gründer vorbei gekommen?

Und was stand an meiner Tür?" fragte Slytherin.

„Raum der Zwischenwelt." flüsterte Harry vor sich hin.

„Genau." antwortete Slytherin. „Kannst du mir erst einmal

etwas über dieser Zwischenwelt erzählen? Was erwartet mich

da?" fragte Harry.

„Fangen wir so an... Es gibt zwei Tore. Das eine wo dein Pate

reinfiel, dass war ein einwege Portal. Also da kann man rein

aber nicht wieder raus. Das andere in meinen Raum ist ein

zweiwege Portal. Man kann rein und raus." erklärte Salazar.

„Und warum konnte Sirius sich nicht selber befreien?" fragte

Harry.

„Die Zwischenwelt ist eine Schwelle zwischen Leben und

Tod. Dein Pate erlebt sein Leben noch einmal rückwärts.

In einer Woche die er da Gefangen ist erlebt er 3,6 Jahre

seines Lebens. Wenn dieser ‚Film' den er da erlebt zu ende ist

wird er ausgelöscht. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, weil er ja

den Film erlebt. Du kannst ihn Retten indem du dieses Tor in

meinem Raum passierst. Du musst dir wünschen das du zu

deinen Paten kommst und holst ihn mit dir raus."

„Jetzt?" fragte Harry. „Jetzt!" antwortete der Geist.

Beide erhoben sich und gingen aus den Zimmer in den Raum

der Zwischenwelt. Es war ein Zimmer das viel Ähnlichkeit

mit Snapes Kerker hatte und in der Mitte stand der Torbogen.

„Hier nimm das." sagte Salazar und deutete auf ein Amulett

was auf einen Regal an der Wand lag.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry und hing sich das Amulett das wie

eine kleine Abbildung des Torboges aussah um den Hals.

„Das ist so etwas wie ein Portschlüssel, der bringt dich und

Sirius wieder hierher. Du musst bloß das Wort: _Portus_ sagen."

„Ok." sagte Harry. „Ich warte hier auf dich Harry." Sagte

Salazar.

Harry faste allen seinen Mut zusammen und ging durch den

Torbogen in die Zwischenwelt. Mit dem Gedanken Sirius zu

finden.

Als er am anderen Ende des Portals raus kam sah er überall

undurchdringliche Schwärze. Er setzte einen Fuß weiter.

Harry hatte gedacht das er so etwa wie schweben würde,

aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er festen Boden unter

seinen Füßen hatte.

„Sirius?" schrie er. Keine Antwort. „Sirius?" wieder keine

Antwort. Harry schrie noch mehrmals gab dann aber auf.

Harry lief einfach gerade aus. Vielleicht fand er ihn ja.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, ließ Harry sich nieder.

#Harry?#

#Werde ich verrückt? Jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen. Oder war

es nur Einbildung# dachte Harry.

#Harry?# Es war doch keine Einbildung, denn diese Stimme

klang wie... „Sirius!" schrie Harry glücklich. #Harry du hast es

bald geschafft. Dreh dich um neunzig Grad nach rechts und

lauf weiter gerade aus. Dann findest du mich.# Harry erhob

sich, drehte sich um neunzig Grad und tat wie ihm gesagt

wurde. Er lief gerade aus. Harry wollte schon seine Hoffnung

aufgeben. Doch er blieb stehen. „Oh mein Gott.

Sirius!" flüsterte Harry geschockt. Vor ihm auf den Boden lag

sein Pate. Er sah schlimmer aus, als Harry ihn kennen gelernt

hatte, als er aus Askaban geflohen war. Er war total

ausgehungert. Harry kniete nieder und fühlte seinen Puls. Er

ging ganz schwach. Dann ergriff er Sirius´ Hand, langte unter

seinen T- shirt und nahm das Amulett in der Hand. „Portus."

murmelte Harry. Er spürte ein ziehen, wurde kurz um sich

gewirbelt und lag dann mit Sirius vor den Torbogen der sie

hinaus führte. Harry versuchte Sirius hochzuheben und er war

erstaunt das es klappte. Er hiefte Sirius über seine Schultern.

Sein Pate war ganz leicht. #Er hatte bestimmt viel Gewicht

verloren.# dachte Harry. Er schritt durch das Portal und wurde

sogleich von Salazar begrüßt. Und zu seiner Überraschung

war auch Draco anwesend.

„Potter spinnst du? Du hättest mal dein Maul aufreisen

können. Ich war krank vor Sorgen. Jamie macht dir die Hölle

heiß wenn sie aufweckt und das erfährt." wetterte Draco gleich wütend los.

„Ist ja gut Draco." Versuchte Harry Draco zu beruhigen.

„Harry leg ihn erst mal auf ein Bett. Ich hole Tinsy, sie kann

sich um deinen Paten kümmern." sagte Salazar. „Draco hilfst

du mir mal?" fragte Harry. Draco nickte. Harry griff bei Sirius

unter die Arme und Draco faste seine Füße an. Zusammen

trugen sie Sirius in den Schlafraum und legten ihn in ein freies

Bett. Harry deckte Sirius zu. „Remus... Remus..." murmelte

Sirius. „Draco kommst du mit Professor Lupin holen?"

Draco erhob sich.

„Wieso holen wir überhaupt Lupin?" fragte Draco. Sie bogen

den nächsten Gang ab. „Pofessor Lupin, Sirius, mein Vater

und Wurmschwanz waren die besten Freunde." antwortete

Harry. „Wie spät haben wir es?" fragte Harry. Draco schaute

auf seine Uhr. „Halb sechs. Lupin ist schläft bestimmt noch."

antwortete Draco. „Mal sehen." Harry blieb stehen und klopfte

an der Bürotür von Professor Lupin. Harry wartete noch

einpaar Minuten. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, die Tür

wurde aber aufgemacht. „Harry, Mister Malfoy. Was wollt

denn ihr in aller Herrgottsfrüh bei mir?" Ein verschlafener

Remus Lupin in roten Bademantel lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Professor. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe. Es ist wichtig." Sagte

Draco bittend. „Bitte Remus." flehte auch Harry.

„Wehe ihr habt keinen ordentlichen Grund. Wohin geht's?"

fragte Lupin. „Kommen sie einfach mit." Sagte Harry.

Zu dritt streiften sie durch die Korridore. Am Portrait von

Gryffindor ging Harry ganz nahe an das Bild heran und

flüsterte das Passwort. „Gründer."

Das Bild mit den schlafenden Godric schwang zur Seite.

„Was ist denn das? Das haben wir damals nicht gefunden?

Wolltet ihr mir das zeigen" fragte Lupin. „Später." sagte

Harry. Die drei gingen jetzt in das Wohnzimmer. Vor der Tür

des Schlafzimmers blieb Harry stehen. „Remus. Wir brauchen

deine Hilfe. Zu Madam Pomfrey können wir nicht gehen.

Dumbledore darf nichts erfahren. Versprichst du das." fragte

Harry.

„Kommt drauf an was mich da hinter der Tür erwartet."

„Na dann komm mit, aber mach leise." Harry öffnete die Tür

und ging hindurch. Remus folgte ihm. „Und was soll hier

sein außer dieser Hauselfe?" fragte der Professor, der Tinsy

durch das Zimmer wuseln sah. „Schau mal genauer nach wer

im Bett liegt Moony und dann musst du uns mal mit

Heilzaubern aushelfen wir haben da nicht so die Ahnung

davon." sagte Harry. Remus schaute genauer nach. Seine Augen wurden immer größer. „Das ist unmöglich. Tatze!" keuchte Remus.

„Bingo." antwortete Draco. „Wie?... Was?… Wo?…"

stammelte der Professor. „Erkläre ich dir später. Auch das wo

wir jetzt sind. Hilfst du uns nun mit den Heilzaubern oder

nicht?" fragte Harry. Remus nickte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab

und sprach ein paar Zauber über Sirius.

„So mehr kann ich auch nicht machen. Ich habe ihn in einen

Zauberschlaf geschickt und er wird erst in drei Tagen wieder

aufwachen." sagte Remus als er fertig war. „Und jetzt hätte

ich gerne eine Erklärung." fügte er hinzu.

Harry nickte. „Tinsy kannst du uns drein bitte das Frühstück in

das Wohnzimmer bringen?" fragte Harry die Hauselfe die

immer noch am putzen war. „Ja Harry Potter Sir." Antwortete

Tinsy.

Harry, Remus und Draco gingen in das Wohnzimmer und

setzten sich auf die Couch. „Also Harry?" Remus zog eine

Augenbraue hoch. „Damit warten wir noch bis Jamie bei uns

ist. Sie will es bestimmt auch wissen."

„Miss Evans? Sie ist auch hier?" fragte Remus. Harry nickte.

Remus setzte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf. „Harry hast wohl

endlich eine Freundin?" fragte der Werwolf. Harry wurde rot.

„Ha ha Remus. So was fragt eigentlich nur Sirius. Und zu

deiner Frage. Sie ist meine Schwester."

„Schwester? Davon hat James mir nie was gesagt." antwortete

Remus entsetzt. „Lilly und James haben gesagt das sie dich

Harry in der USA bekommen haben. Aber das sie noch ein

Kind hatten haben sie uns nie erzählt. Sie müssen Jamie bei

James Großelter in den USA gelassen haben. Aber warum hat

sie den Nachnamen Evans?"

„Das ist ein Deckname von den großen Dumbledore. Wenn

ich von den Dursleys nicht abgehauen wäre und ich Jamie in

der Winkelgasse nicht überrannt hätte würde ich sie heute

noch nicht kennen." antwortete Harry mit

zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Lass mich raten. Deine Augen sprechen dafür das du

Dumbledore nun abgrundtief hasst, dich von ihn abwendest,

dein eigenes Imperium aufbaust und wir uns in euren

Hauptquartier befinden." spann sich Remus zusammen.

„Voll ins schwarze." antwortete Harry. Remus zog ein Gesicht

als hätte er Snape nackt gesehen. Harry und Draco prusteten

über den Gesichtsausdruck los. „Ähm Harry... das war ein

Witz." „Und? Trotzdem richtig." sagte Draco.

PLOPP

„Ihr Frühstück Sir." sagte Tinsy stellte das Essen auf den

Tisch und verschwand wieder mit einem PLOPP.

„Haut rein." sagte Harry. Die anderen zwei ließen sich das

nicht drei mal sagen und nahmen sich gleich ein Brötchen.

Harry bestrich sich eine Scheibe Tost mit Marmelade, wollte

gerade hinein beißen, jedoch…

„HARRYYYYYYY!??????!!"

Ein langgezogener, spitzer Schrei kam aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Draco grinste. „Harry dein Schwesterchen ruft nach dir."

Harry erhob sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Jamie saß im Bett und hatte sich die Decke über den Kopf

gezogen. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry.

Jamie zog die Decke etwas hoch und schaute heraus. Sie

zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf das Bett in dem Sirius schlief.

„Dort… dort… im Bett schläft ein… ein fremder Mann

Harry…" stotterte sie. „Und? Lass meinen Paten doch

schlafen." antwortete Harry. „Harry was hast du schon wieder

gemacht? Ich denke dein Pate ist tot?" Jamie war wieder die

alte. „Erkläre ich gleich. Komm es gibt erst mal Frühstück."

Als alle mit den Frühstück fertig waren drängten Jamie und

Remus, Harry, zu erzählen wie er Sirius gerettet hatte.

Da fing Harry an von den Träumen zu erzählen und zu

berichten wie er Sirius aus der Zwischenwelt geholt hatte.

Wo er geendet hatte machte Jamie einen auf Molly Weasley

und machte Harry zur Schnecke wie er so unverantwortlich

sein konnte und sie nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Remus dagegen grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Und wie gedenkst du fortzufahren? Wie willst du

Dumbledore erklären das Sirius wieder da ist?" fragte Remus

nach dem er eine Weile der Strahlemann war.

„Ähm... ich hätte gedacht das ihr zwei euch mir anschließt.

Und wegen Dumbledore. Sirius wird schon irgend was

erfinden können." sagte Harry.

„Und was bietest du deinen Gevolksleuten?" fragte er weiter.

„Ich hätte gedacht das weiße und schwarze Magie erlaubt

werden und vielleicht das nicht mehr zwischen

Muggelgeborenen und Reinblüter unterschieden wird.

Also das magische Tiere sowie Zauberer gleich gestellt

werden." „Klingt schon mal nicht schlecht was du versprichst.

Ich werd mal warten was Sirius dazu sagt. Und was erwartest

du von deinen Gevolke?"

„Gute Frage... Auf jeden Fall loylal, mutig, gehorsam und

schlau müssen sie sein."


	9. Neuer Lehrer

Kapitel 9 : Neuer Lehrer

Es war seit dem Harry Sirius gerettet hatte drei Tage vergangen.

Sirius sah schon etwas besser aus. Heute sollte er aufwachen.

Es läutete. Harry und Jamie die beide Duellieren belegt hatten, gingen

zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen

Künste. „Findest du nicht auch Duellieren langweilig, Harry?" fragte

Jamie. „Meiner Meinung nach ist Duellieren eigentlich ein

interessantes Fach, aber diese Theorie finde ich auch langsam zum

kotzen. Gott sei dank setzt sich Professor McGimbon zur Ruhe."

antwortete er.

Flashback

Dumbledore erhob sich und schlug ein paar mal mit seinem Löffel an

sein Glas. Als alle Gespräche verstummten, fing er an zu reden.

„Ich möchte euch Mitteilen das Professor McGimbon mit dem

Lehrerjob aufhören will. Seine Frau hat vor kurzen ein Kind geboren

und er will sich mit seiner Frau um ihr gemeinsames Kind kümmern.

Er unterrichtet noch diese Woche. Ich habe bis jetzt noch keinen

Ersatz gefunden. Solange fällt duellieren aus. Das war´s."

Er setzte sich wieder.

Flashback Ende

„Vielleicht fragt Dumbledore ja Professor Flittwick? Er ist nämlich

ein sehr guter Lehrer." sagte Jamie. Es klingelte wieder.

„Jamie komm. Schnell. Das war das Vorklingeln."

Sie sprinteten und kamen noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht.

Beide setzten sich auf in die erste Reihe. Draco hatte ihnen zwei

Plätze freigehalten. Harry setzte sich neben Draco und Jamie neben

ihren Bruder. „Tag Harry." Wurde er von Draco begrüßt.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag. Malfoy." Harry beugte sich nun zu Draco

vor und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr, so leise das niemand außer Draco es

hören konnte. „Ist das jetzt deine letzte Stunde?" Er nickte.

Kommst du dann mit ins Hauptquartier. Sirius soll heute aufwachen?"

„Ja." flüsterte Draco genau so leise zurück.

Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen das Ron, Hermine antippte

und auf ihn zeigte. Harry strengte sein Gehör an.

„Seit wann reden die beiden mit einander?" flüsterte Ron Hermine

zu. Ron vielen beinahe die Augen raus. Hermine zuckte mit den

Schultern.

_**Kurz bei Sirius**_

Sonnenlicht drang durch die zwei Fenster ins Schlafzimmer.

Tinsy stand bei Sirius auf dem Bett und die vier Geister der Gründer von Hogwarts schwebten daneben. Die fünf hatten den Befehl von Harry bekommen sich um Sirius zu kümmern wenn dieser schon früher wach sein sollte.

„Er wird wach." sagte Helga. Sirius Augenlieder flatterten.

Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht. Sirius öffnete seine Augen immer weiter. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte schrie er. „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

Er sank zurück in seinem Schlaf.

„Ich koregiere, er war wach. Helga wenn ich am aufwecken wäre und das erste was ich sehe wärst du würde ich auch gleich wieder Ohnmächtig werden. Ich glaube du hast ihn geschockt." Sagte Salazar Slytherin. „Eh... all zu schlecht sehe ich auch nicht aus." Schmollte Helga und warf ihr Geisterhaar in den Nacken.

_**Ende kurz bei Sirius**_

_**Zurück bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.**_

„Heute wollen wir versuchen Verteidigungszauber lernen.

Welche kennt ihr schon?" fragte Professsor Lupin nachdem er die

Stunde eröffnet hatte.

Hermines Hand schoss nach oben.

„Miss Granger."

„Den Protego Zauber." Antwortete sie.

„Richtig. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Kennt ihr noch welche?"

Nun meldete sich auch Harry.

„Mister Potter." Lupin nahm nun ihn dran.

„Den Aegis Schild." sagte Harry. „Können sie ihn der Klasse zeigen Mister Potter?" fragte Lupin freundlich. Harry erhob sich und ging nach vorne.

Lupin zuckte seinen Zauberstab. Harry tat es ihn gleich. „Ich zähle bis

drei." sagte Remus. „Eins… zwei… drei… Stupor."

Kurz bevor der Zauber Harry treffen konnte rief er: „Aegis."

Ein blauer Schild baute sich um Harry auf. Der Stupor wurde an die

Wand zurückgeworfen. „Sehr gut Mister Potter. 10 Punkte für

Gryffindor"

Der Rest der Stunde verlief sehr schnell. Sie hatten einen neuen

Zauber gelernt. Den Allotus – Schild. Das war ein glockenartiger

Schild der die Angriffe absorbiert und dadurch stärker wird, aber nicht

einmal Harry hatte ihn gemeistert. Jedes mal wenn ein Zauber seinen

Schild berührte zersplitterte er.

Harry betrat einen sehr hohen und kreisrunden Raum. Er schaute sich

um. Die Wände waren mit Regalen bestückt, welche bis zur Decke

ragten. Rovena Ravenclaw hatte ihn nicht zu wenig versprochen.

Harry hatte sie nämlich aufgesucht und über die _Bibliothek der Welten_

ausgefragt. Diese erklärte darauf hin, das sich jedes Buch über Magie

was jemals verfasst wurde sich in diesen Raum befand.

Harry schlenderte an die Regalreihen entlang. Er fuhr mit seinen

Fingern über die Rücken der Bücher. „Verbotene Zaubertränke…

Zauber und Flüche am Rande der Legalität... Verwandlung im

Kampf…" murmelte er. Dann zog Harry ein Buch raus, ging zu einen

Schreibtisch der im Raum stand und legte das Buch hin. Er ließ sich

auf den Stuhl fallen und holte tief Luft. Dann blies er das Buch an,

worauf er Husten musste, weil eine große Staubwolke aufgewirbelt

wurde. Als der Staub sich langsam abgesetzt hatte konnte Harry den

Buchtitel lesen. _Anderer Fokus – als es noch keine Zauberstäbe gab_

Harry schlug das Buch auf und fing gleich an zu lesen.

_Als es noch keine Zauberstäbe gab._

_Zauberstäbe wurden erst um 1800 entwickelt. Doch was gab es_

_vorher? Um 100 vor Christus bis im Jahre 1200 nach Christus gab es_

_Zauberstablose Magie. Diese_ _Magie konnte aber nur von mächtigen_

_Hexen und Zauberern ausgeführt werden, weil es rohe Magie war._

_Diese Magie war schwer zu kontrollieren, weil es noch keine Fokuse_

_gab, die die Magie bündelten. Erst im Mittelalter wurden Fokuse_

_gebräuchlich._

_Der Zauberer Gildon McHildoron hatte einen Zauber erfunden der,_

_Gegenstände zu Fokuse verwandelt._

_(Mehr zu diesem Zauber auf Seite 167.)_

Harry schlug die angegebene Seite auf und las weiter.

_Die Zauberformel lautet: fokusus ..._

_Das …muss durch den Gegenstand der zum Fokus werden soll ersetzt_

_werden. Im Mittelalter wurden häufig Kampfwaffen wie Streitkolben_

_oder Schwerter verwendet, weil im Kampf war es von Vorteil, wenn_

_man mit Waffen und Zaubern kämpfen konnte._

Harry hörte auf mit lesen. Er zog seinen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und

legte ihn auf den Tisch. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte die

Zauberformel: „Fokusus Dolch."

Der Dolch leuchtete hellblau auf. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg

und nahm den Dolch in der Hand. „Wingardium Liviosa." sagte Harry

und zeigte auf das Buch. Es blieb auf den Tisch liegen.

Harry konzentrierte sich nun vollständig auf den Zauber. Gedanklich

stellte er sich vor wie das Buch langsam hinauf schwebt.

Als er die nötige Konzentration hatte probierte er es noch mal.

„Wingardium Liviosa." donnerte Harry. Es schwebte wenige

Zentimeter über den Tisch. Er wollte es ganz langsam höher schweben

lassen doch…

„Harry dein Pate ist aufgewacht." Draco Malfoy kam in die Bibliothek

gestürmt. Harry riss vor Schreck den Dolch hoch, worauf das Buch

gegen die Decke schlug und mit einen dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden

kam. „Ups... wollte ich nicht Harry. Was machst denn du da?" fragte

Draco. „Erzähl ich dir später."

Harry steckte seinen Dolch in eine Halterung des Gürtels. Und ging

mit den jungen Malfoy ins Schlafzimmer. Sirius saß an der Wand

gelehnt auf den Bett mit einen Tablett voller Essen auf den Schoß.

„Sirius!" schrie Harry erfreut und schmiss sich seinen Paten um den

Hals. „Was soll den dieser Aufzug?" fragte sein Pate als Harry ihn

los ließ. „Ähm... Ich-" Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen,

da kam aber Jamie in das Zimmer gehetzt mit Remus im Schlepptau.

Remus umarmte Sirius auch. „Ist ja gut Remus… Ist ja gut."

Versuchte Sirius seinen aufgewühlten Freund zu beruhigen.

„Gut? Gar nichts ist gut. Ich und Harry haben fürchterliche Angst um

dich gehabt. Wir haben getrauert. Wir dachten du bist Tod."

„Komm. Ich bin doch wieder da…" sagte Sirius.

Als Sirius Jamie sah grinst auch er wie Lupin damals.

„Harry James Potter hat also doch mal ne Freundin gefunden.

Wird auch langsam Zeit. Sieht süß aus. Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Wen muss ich das denn noch alles sagen? Das ist nicht meine

Freundin! Das ist meine Schwester." brauste Harry auf.

„Schwester? Seit wann hast denn du eine Schwester?" fragte er.

Nun erzählte Harry fast das gleiche wie Remus erzählt hatte.

Nur rückte er gleich mit der Sprache raus und sagte auch noch alles

mit ihren Plan. Sirius rieb sich die Hände. „Das wird bestimmt Spaß

machen. Ich mach mit." Sagte er. Dann blickte er Remus an.

„Ok ich auch." seufzte Remus. „Harry du musst natürlich wissen, das

in unserer Schulzeit, es auch zwei Gruppen gab. Das eine waren

Todesser, glaube es waren an die 150 oder Remus? Na ja und dann

gab es noch die, die auf Dumbledores Seite standen. Und wir. Also

dein Vater, Remus, Wurmschwanz und ich wir waren damals die

Verteidiger des Blödsinns. Wir schlugen uns halt auf keiner dieser

Seiten. Manche fürchteten uns schön. Die Streiche die wir ihnen

spielten waren nicht so ohne." erklärte er. „Was habt ihr denn so

gemacht?" fragte Draco. „Na ja das harmloseste war, als wir jeden

Abführmittel in den Kürbissaft gemixt haben. Da hatten wir einen

Spaß."

Sirius erhob sich. „Habt ihr hier einen Kamin?" fragte er Harry.

„Was willst du denn machen?" war die Gegenfrage.

„Ich will mal in den Grimmauld Place gehen. Allen mal einen

kurzen Besuch abstatten." Harry nickte. Und so zeigte er Sirius den

Kamin. „Sirius bitte sag nichts über den Plan." flehte Harry seinen

Paten an. „Mach ich schon nicht." sagte er, stellte sich in den Kamin,

nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und schmiss es in die Flammen.

„Grimmauld Place Nummer 12." sagte er und verschwand.

_Sirius´ Perspektive_

„Gimmauld Place Nummer 12." sagte er. Er hatte das Gefühl als

würde ein Staubsauger ihn ansaugen. Er wurde rasent schnell um sich

gewirbelt und so schnell wie es passierte stand er auch schon in den

Kamin seines Hauses.

An den schweren Essenstisch saßen Arthur Weasley, Bill, und

Kingsley Shacklebold. Sirius trat aus den Kamin.

Alle starten ihn an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Hallo." durchbrach Sirius die schreckliche Stille.

Nun spürte Sirius einen Schmerz an der rechten Schläfe.

Jemand drückte ihm einen Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe.

„Keinen Schritt weiter Freundchen. Wer bist du und was willst du

hier?" sagte eine knurrige Stimme. „Erkennst wohl einen alten

Freund nicht wieder Mad-Eye?" entgegnete Sirius und lächelte

schief. „Ja. Ich kenne Todesser. Aber dich kenne ich nicht."

antwortete er. „Und jetzt lass mal schön deinen Zauberstab rüber

wachsen." fügte er hinzu.

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn langsam auf den Boden.

„Das war heute langweilig. Nur Papierkram." erklang

die gedämpfte Stimme von Tonks, der schusseligen Aurorin. Dann

wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie trat ein. Sie schaute sich kurz um

und keuchte. „Sirius?" Sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Wollte ihn

umarmen. „Stop! Tonks dass ist ein Todesser. Bleib stehen."

_**In Hogwarts**_

„Sag mal Harry, was hast denn du in der Bibliothek gefunden?"

fragte Draco. „Genau Harry. Sag´s mal." stimmte Jamie zu.

„Den Fokuszauber. Damit kann man alltägliche Gegenstände in

magische Fokusse verwandeln." sagte Harry.

„Und? Das brauchst du doch nicht. Du hast doch einen Zauberstab."

sagte Jamie.

„Hm… Draco du weist doch bestimmt von deinen Vater, dass

ich und meine Freunde in die Ministeriumsabteilung gerannt sind und

uns dort Todesser aufgelauert sind?" fragte Harry Draco.

„Ja. Vater hat immer wieder verlauten lassen das ihr so dumm wart

und euch mit Todessern angelegt habt."

„Na ja in der Abteilung gab es eine Prophezeiung von Voldemort und

mir."

„Das hat Vater auch gesagt, dass die Todesser die Prophezeiung von

euch stehlen sollten, diese aber dann zerbrochen ist."

„Ich kenne aber den Inhalt. Ich zitiere:

‚_Der eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen,_

_naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten_

_haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... _

_und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen...' _"

Harry zeigte auf seine Narbe. Die beiden hörten gespannt zu, um ja

nichts zu verpassen. Harry erzählte weiter:

„ ‚_... aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht_

_kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben,_

_denn keiner kann leben, währen der Andere überlebt..._

_der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen,_

_wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...'"_

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Wisst ihr was das heißt?" fragte er dann. Beide schüttelten ratlos die

Köpfe. „Entweder ich werde Ermordet oder ich muss zum Mörder

werden! Getötet werden will ich aber nicht, also muss ich morden.

Und den Avada Kendavra wende ich nicht an, weil meine Eltern damit

umgebracht wurden. Ich bezweifle auch das man Voldi mit

einen einfachen Avada Kendavra killen kann. Ich muss trainieren."

Jamie liefen ganz langsam Tränen über ihre Wangen und Draco saß

geschockt im Sessel.

Harry schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Draco stand auf und ging zu Harry. „Ich bin an deiner Seite." sagte

er und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Harry merkte auch noch

eine zweite Hand, aber diesmal auf der anderen Schulter. Harry

blickte hoch und sah in das Gesicht seiner Schwester.

„Ich helfe dir auch." lächelte sie ihn an. Harry lächelte schief zurück.

„Wollen wir trainieren?" fragte Harry und stand auf.

„Na klar. Schwerttraining Im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Draco.

„Jep." antwortete Harry. Und die drei gingen aus ihren Hauptquartier.

Sie liefen drei mal an einer Wand vorbei und wünschten sich

einen Raum für Schwerttraining. Auf einmal erschien wie aus den

Nichts eine schwere Eisentür.

_**Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens**_

Arthur Weasley nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es in den

Kamin, kniete sich hin, und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen und

rief: „Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters." Mr Weasley verharrte einen

Moment so. „Albus bist du da?" Er wartete. Dann redete er weiter.

„Albus du musst sofort in den Grimmauld Place kommen."

Dann zog er den Kopf wieder aus den Feuer und sagte zu den anderen:

„Albus kommt gleich."

„Könntet ihr bitte mal die Fessel etwas lockerer machen?" fragte

Sirius, den Moody auf einen Stuhl gefesselt hatte.

„Nein du haust sonnst bloß ab." knurrte Moody.

„So hab ich mir das Wiedersehen auch nicht vorgestellt." grummelte

Sirius.

POP! Der Knall stammte von einem apparierten Zauberer.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte Albus Dumbledore.

„Wir haben hier einen Todesser der

sich als Sirius Black ausgibt." „Man warum glaubt mir hier niemand

das ich Sirius bin?" „Man das ist Sirius und kein Todesser."

verteidigte Tonks Sirius. „Tonks. Wie oft muss ich noch sagen das

Black tot ist." Moody klang nun ziemlich genervt.

Dumbledore hob nun eine seiner Hände. „Ruhe! Jetzt sagt erst einmal

dieser Todesser oder auch Sirius -keine Ahnung wer er ist,- was er zu

sagen hat."

„Also wie schon mehrmals gesagt, bin ich Sirius Black der Pate von

Harry James Potter." Sagte Sirius zu Dumbledore.

„Ok. Ich stelle ihnen nun ein paar Fragen. Wer ist Wurmschwanz?"

„Eine betrügerische Ratte, die meine besten Freunde verraten hatte."

sagte Sirius.

„Alastor war er schon in der Eingangshalle?" Moody schüttelte den

Kopf.

„Also. Was hängt in der Eingangshalle?"

„Ein Bild meiner verhassten Mutter, was jeden beleidigt den es sieht."

„Welche gestalt nimmt Harrys Patronus an?" war die letzte Frage von

Albus Dumbledore.

„Die eines Hirsches, welche eine perfekte Nachbildung meines alten

Freundes James in seiner Animagusform ist."

Nun schnippte der Schulleiter mit den Fingern, worauf die Seile

Verschwanden.

„Willkommen zurück Sirius." Dumbledore umarmte Sirius wie einen

Enkel.

„Ist ja gut." Sagte Sirius und drückte Dumbledore leicht zurück.

„Sirius wie bist du zurück gekommen? Alle die je durch diesen

Schleier gefallen sind, kamen nicht zurück."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin einfach irgendwo in der Sahara aufgewacht."

Sirius schlug sich gedanklich auf die Schulter.

#Spitze! Gute Ausrede Sirius.#

Dumbledore seufzte. „Na ja Hauptsache du bist wieder da."

Nun wurde Sirius auch von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die

anwesend sind, umarmt.

„Sirius ich möchte dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen." Sirius und

Dumbledore verließen zusammen die Küche und gingen in den Salon.

Beide setzten sich in zwei hohen Lehnstühlen.

„Was gibt es den Albus?" fragte Sirius.

„Also du hast doch keine Arbeit und da wollte ich dich fragen ob..."

_**Zurück in Hogwarts**_

Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und sank dann langsam

an dieser hinunter.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." stieß er hervor. „Hast recht für heute ist es

genug." Stimmte Draco zu und setzte sich neben Harry.

Jamie setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Harry und Draco.

„Mensch. Morgen werde ich einen Muskelkater haben."

„Ich bestimmt auch." Seufzte Draco.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir jeden Morgen joggen gehen?" schlug Harry

vor. „Dann hätten wir auch nicht so einen Muskelkater, so können wir

uns fitt halten."

Beide stimmten zu.

„Ok um sechs Uhr in der großen Halle." Sagte Draco.

Sie verstauten noch ihre Schwerter. Und dann ging jeder in seinen

Schlafsaal.

Pünktlich um 6 Uhr, trafen sie Draco in der Eingangshalle.

Die drei gingen zum Quidditchfeld. Zuerst wärmten sie sich mit

verschiedenen Übungen auf. Nachdem sie warm waren liefen sie

eine Runde um das Spielfeld. Sie waren überein gekommen das sie

sich jeden Morgen steigern wollten. Als sie die Runde zu ende

gerannt haben machten sie noch paar Liegestütze, Rumpf

aufrichten und Kniebeuge. Als sie fertig waren dehnten sie dann noch

ihre Muskeln und liefen dann um acht Uhr zurück zur Schule.

Draco setzte sich zum Frühstücken an den Slytherintisch und Jamie

und Harry an ihren Haustisch. Harry und seine Schwester löffelten

sich in einer Schale Kornfleaks. Dazu tranken sie Milch.

(Milch enthält viel Eiweiß und ist daher gut für das aufbauen der

Muskeln.)

Als alle aufgegessen hatten erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Ich möchte euch Mitteilen das ich einen Lehrer für Duellieren

gefunden habe." Der Schulleiter wies mit der Hand auf einen Mann

den Harry nicht sehen konnte.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Sirius Black."


	10. Training und Gefühle

Sorry sorry sorry... 

es tut mir wirklich leid das ihr nun so lange auf ein neuen pitel warten musstet. eigenlich sollte das chap ja länger werden (an die 5000 wörtchen) blos dann hättet ihr noch länger warten müssen. ich will euch aber nun nicht weiter auf die folter spannen g

Doch bevor es los geht muss ich noch eine Danksagung machen! Also:

ich möchte meinen Beta Lalapeja recht herzlich danken. ohne ihr wäre dieses chap nur müll.

* * *

Kapitel 10 : Training und Gefühle(?)

Dumbledores Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Einige Sechst- und

Siebtklässler sprangen auf und zuckten ihre Zauberstäbe, Schüler ab

der dritten Klasse tuschelten mit ihre Tischnachbarn oder schrieen

panisch auf. Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse saßen stumm auf

ihren Stühlen.

Sie wussten gar nicht was los war.

Vereinzelte Schüler die trotzdem höflich waren

und die, die von Sirius´ Unschuld wussten –also nur die Lehrer, Kinder

von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und die Mitglieder der DA die mit

in die Ministeriumsabteilung rannten- klatschten laut.

Alles in allen war ein kleines Chaos ausgebrochen.

„Seid ruhig!" Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme echote durch

die große Halle. Schlagartig war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.

„Er ist ein Mörder." Schrie aber ein Slytherin.

„Das ist eine Lüge, Mister Galvanizie. Sirius Black ist unschuldig. Er

hat nie jemanden umgebracht. Das war Peter Pettigrew.

Auroren haben Pettigrew heute Nacht festgenommen. Es wird am

Sonntag ein Verfahren geben und Sirius wird freigesprochen werden.

Und falls einige von euch dennoch Fragen haben, beantworten eure

Hauslehrer diese." sagte Dumbledore. „Und jetzt würde ich an eurer

Stelle lieben zum Unterricht gehen. In zehn Minuten ist die Pause zu

ende." fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Die Schüler erhoben sich schwerfällig von ihren Plätzen und

schlürften zum Unterricht. Harry und Jamie dagegen liefen zu Sirius

und gratulierten ihn zu seinen neuem Job. „Spitze Sirius." Sagte Harry

und strahlte. „Ist ja gut. Da hab ich endlich mehr Zeit für dich Harry."

antwortete Sirius und lächelte zurück.

Die nächsten Tage verstärkten Draco, Jamie und Harry ihr Training.

Täglich von halb Sieben bis um Acht verbesserten sie ihre Ausdauer

am Quidditchfeld. Nach dem Unterricht verbrachten sie mindestens

eine Stunde in der Bibliothek der Welten, wo sie starke

Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber, suchten um irgendwann sich

gegen die Todesser behaupten zu können.

Danach gingen sie in den Raum der Wünsche um ihre neu

entdeckten Zauber und Flüche zu lernen. Zu Abend aßen sie

nicht mehr in der großen Halle, weil Harry nach einigen Tagen

mal als Spaß im Raum der Wünsche den Wunsch äußerte, sich in

einen Muggelfitnesstudio zu befinden. Harry hatte damit nicht

gerechnet, das der Raum Muggelumgebungen erschaffen konnte,

womit er sich allerdings irrte und sie sich in einem Muggelfitnesstudio

wieder fanden.

Seitdem beanspruchten sie ihre Muskel noch mit Gewichtestämmen

und anderen Übungen die man halt im Fitnesstudio machen konnte.

Jamie dagegen lehnte ab den Raum so zu nutzen.

„Muskelbepackte Frauen gefallen mir nicht so sehr. Also will

ich auch nicht so rumlaufen." War ihre Begründung. Jamie verbrachte

dafür noch extra Zeit in der Bibliothek.

Dann gingen sie immer zu Dobby in die Küche wo sie immer noch

etwas zu essen bekamen. Zum Schluss übten sie noch zwei Stunden

Schwertkampf wo Jamie wieder mitmachte.

Wonach sie täglich erschöpft im Bett fielen und sofort einschliefen.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:

„Weis einer von euch was das ist?" fragte Lupin die Klasse, welche

gespannt auf einen ruckelnte Kiste starrte.

Harry hob seine Hand. „Und Mister Potter was denken sie was das

ist?" fragte Lupin. „Ein Irrwicht, Professor?."

„War das eine Frage oder eine Antwort, Mister Potter?" lächelte Remus ihn an. „Eine Antwort."

„OK", sagte Professor Lupin. „aber leider falsch. Hat noch jemand eine Idee?" Lupin schaute sich fragend im Klassenzimmer um.

Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, in der Hoffnung dass sich noch jemand Melden würde, aber dem war nicht so und er sagte die Richtige Antwort.

„In der Kiste befindet sich ein Sperare-Irrwicht", erklärte der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. „Tja jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, was das ist. Ihr könnt es aber nicht wissen weil diese spezielle Form des Irrwichts erst entdeckt wurde."

Die Klasse hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Der Sperare-Irrwicht wurde erst vor zwei Monaten entdeckt. Er ist das

Gegenteil vom normalen Irrwicht. Ein Irrwicht zeigt uns ja unsere

großsten Ängste." Lupin hatte begonnen zwischen den Bankreihen

entlang zu schreiten. „Der Sperare-Irrwicht dagegen unsere größten

und verborgensten Wünsche. Ich werde euch heute beibringen

wie ihr gegen sie kämpfen könnt." „Professor, warum soll man gegen

etwas kämpfen, das einen keinen Schaden zufügt? Der Sperare

Irrwicht tut uns ja nichts." Fragte Dean Thomas.

„Gute Frage Mr. Thomas", sagte Lupin. „Was wäre wenn zum Beispiel

ein Todesser euch bei einen Kampf mit einen Sperare-Irrwicht

zuschauen würde? Er würde euren größten Wunsch kennen und diese

Information an Voldemort -" Einige Schüler zuckten bei der Nennung

des Namens, des dunklen Lords zusammen. „weiter geben. Wie ihr

sicher wisst besticht, droht und mordet Voldemort. Wenn der Wunsch

von jemanden also Geld ist, was er dringend benötigt, wenn jemand

als Beispiel am Rande der Existenz ist und sich Finanziell gerade noch

so über Wasser halten kann, an Voldemort durchdringt wäre dieser

Jemand gefundenes Fressen für ihn. Der dunkle Lord würde Geld

so Jemanden gerne geben, damit er auf die dunkle Seite wechselt.

Und dann war´ s das. Wer einmal in Voldemorts Reihen gerät kann

nicht einfach sagen: ‚Eh ich hab mein Geld und steig dann einfach

wieder aus.' Nein! Dienen ein Leben lang oder der Tod.

Und deshalb ist es gut wenn man weis wie man einen Sperare-Irrwicht

bekämpfen kann." schloss der Professor.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sagte der Professor für Verteidigung

gegen die dunklen Künste: „Zauberstäbe raus."

„Ihr benutzt nicht den _Riddikulus _sondern den _Riddakules _Zauber.

Alle bitte aufstehen... Macht es mir bitte nach..."

Lupin sprach den Zauber und führte eine Stechende Bewegung mit

dem Zauberstab aus. Die ganze Klasse wiederholte den Zauber.

„Sehr gut... und noch einmal..." Insgesamt führten sie den Zauber

noch drei mal aus.

„So und nun schauen wir mal ob ihr euch auch so gut gegen einen

Sperare-Irrwicht schlagen könnt, wie gegen einen normalen Irrwicht.

Harry komm bitte nach vorn."

Harry stand von seinen Platz auf und schritt vor zu Lupin und drehte

sich um, das die Klasse ihn sehen konnte.

„Alle zuhören. Wenn ich den Sperare-Irrwicht freilasse und er

Mr. Potter erblickt, wird sich der Irrwicht in seinen größten Wunsch

verwandeln. Danach Benutzt Mr. Potter den _Riddakules _Zauber,

worauf sich der Sperare-Irrwicht in einen normalen Irrwicht

verwandelt und sich in Mr. Potters größte Angst Preis gibt.

Und zum Schluss benutzt man den Riddikulus Zauber und stellt sich

etwas vor um den Irrwicht lächerlich zu machen."

#Mensch. Ich will endlich loslegen. Bin gespannt in was sich der Sperare-Irrwicht bei mir verwandelt.# dachte Harry.

„Mr. Potter haben sie alles verstanden? Sind sie bereit?" fragte Professor Lupin.

„Ja, Professor." Antwortete er. Lupin ging zu der Kiste.

„Eins..." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „... zwei..." Lupin ergriff den Deckel der Kiste und Harry verstärkte seinen Griff.

'IMMER WACHSSAM!' brüllte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

'Genau. Man weis nie was kommt.' ertönte eine andere Stimme.

#Toll jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen. St Mungo ich komme...# dachte Harry. „... drei." Der Professor öffnete nun die Kiste.

Harry musste schmunzeln.

Ein kleines, unförmiges, Wesen mit blutroten Augen schwebte aus der Kiste heraus. Der Körper bestand aus schwarzem Rauch, stellte Harry fest. Das Wesen schaute sich im Raum mit lauernden Augen um.

Als es Harry sah blitzten die blutroten Augen auf und der

Sperare-Irrwicht löste sich in Luft auf, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

„Achtung Harry. Er verwandelt sich gleich..." sagte Professor Lupin und lehnte sich an der Wand hinter seinem Lehrerpult. Die Schüler beobachteten das Schauspiel.

Die Nebelschwaden erschienen wieder und setzten sich neu

zusammen bis sie ein buntes Bild ergaben.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als er sah, was dort

entstand.

„_Parieetnis!_" schrie er.

Eine smaragdgrüne, zwei Meter hohe Flammenwand schoss im

Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem

Boden hinter Harry in die Höhe, um den Schülern die Sicht auf den

Sperare-Irrwicht zu nehmen.

„_Riddakules!"_

Harry stand jetzt vor einen Dementor.

Eine eisige Kälte legte sich über den Raum.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ein großer, silberner Hirsch brach aus Harrys Zauberstabspitze und

trieb den Irrwicht-Dementor zurück in der Kiste.

„Das bleibt unter uns Remus." Sagte Harry zu seinem Professor und

schritt geradewegs durch die smaragdgrünen Flammen.

Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. „Accio Schultasche."

Harrys Schultasche flog in seine Hand, er wollte so schnell wie

möglich weg hier. Harry schlang seine Finger

um den Türknauf. „Ach ja, ehe ich´ s vergesse: Finite Incantatem."

Alle Schüler außer Jamie und Draco bekamen große Augen als sie

bemerkten dass Harry den Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt hatte.

Remus wollte Harry zurückholen doch er war bereits verschwunden.

Er lief schnell durchs Schulhaus. Er musste seinen Gedanken Herr

werden.

Als er oben auf dem Turm war, dachte er über das nach was er gerade gesehen hatte.

#Liebe? Was ist Liebe?#

Harry lachte kurz und bitter auf.

Als er klein war hatte er nie ein Fünkchen Liebe erfahren.

Na gut, seine Eltern hatten ihn bestimmt von ganzem Herzen geliebt, bloß: daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Und die Dursleys?

Harry lachte wieder auf.

Die Dursleys und Liebe?

Sie hatten ihn nie geliebt. Das Einzige was sie liebten war ihr kleiner Hauselefant (A/B: gröhl Gefällt mir, Kev!) Duddiputzi, ihren Garten

(der natürlich immer tip top aussehen musste. Sie mussten ja unbedingt bei den Nachbarn Eindruck schinden.) und ihre Karriere.

Sie liebten ihn nicht.

Doch was taten sie dann?

Sie hassten ihn. Hassten alles was mit ihn zu tun hatte.

Für sie war er ein Freak.

Wer hasste ihn denn noch?

Natürlich Opa Voldi, wie Harry ihn immer nannte, Snape, und die meisten der Slytherins.

Und Dumbledore?

Bei Dumbledore wusste Harry nicht ob er ihn hasste. Doch eines wusste er:

Er hasste Albus Dumbledore. Er hasste ihn für das was er getan hatte.

Die Einzigen die ihn liebten waren Sirius und Jamie. Sirius liebte ihn wie einen Sohn und Jamie wie einen Bruder.

Er liebte sie auch, aber nicht so wie er Hermine liebte. Ja, hätte das jemand richtig gehört, hätte der Kandidat hundert Punkte.

Er, Harry James Potter, liebte Hermine Alice Granger (A/A:heißt die so?A/B: Nö.A/A:Mir egal...). Er hatte sich seit dem vierten Schuljahr in sie verliebt.

'Dummkopf! Du liebst sie schon seit du sie das erste Mal sahst!'

Mensch, mit diesen Stimmen wurde er noch irre.

Seit er sich damals Ende des vierten Schuljahr seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber richtig bewusst geworden war, hatte er versucht sie zu unterdrücken, aus Angst er könnte ihre Freundschaft zerstören.

Er seufzte und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Zinnen des Astronomieturmes.

Im Moment stand ihre Freundschaft so oder so auf der Kippe.

Er redete nicht mehr mit Ron oder Hermine und sie auch nicht mit ihm. Außerdem war Hermine Rons Freundin und der würde es bestimmt nicht bevorzugen wenn seine Freundin mit einen "Verräter des Hauses Gryffindor" - so nannte Ron ihn vor kurzem als er sich mit Draco in den Gängen unterhielt - reden würde.

Ron dieser engstirnige, rassistische Idiot. Wieso konnte er nicht begreifen, dass es auch in Slytherin Leute gab mit denen man sich gut unterhalten konnte? Was fand Hermine eigentlich an diesem uneinsichtigen Trottel? Gut, unterhalten war nicht das Einzige was er mit dem Slytherin machte. Sie versuchten ja zusammen mit anderen ein Imperium der Macht auf zu bauen.

Aber das hätte Ron erst recht nicht verstanden.

Und das Unterdrücken seiner Gefühle ging auch mächtig daneben.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte Harry es ja gemerkt.

Seine Gefühle für Hermine wurden ihn nämlich wieder sehr bewusst als sich der Sperare-Irrwicht in ein Abbild von ihm und Hermine verwandelt hatte, wie sie sich innigst küssten.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung so seine Gedanken über Hermine los zu werden. Was natürlich nicht gelang, denn Harry sah als er seine Augen schloss immer noch Hermine vor sich.

#Wenn´ s so nicht klappt versuch´ ich es halt anders.# dachte Harry.

Er musste die Gedanken an Hermine irgendwie loswerden, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden.

Er stützte seine Hände auf eine Turmzinne ab und drückte sich mit seiner Armkraft nach oben. Harry stand nun langsam auf.

Schlagartig waren seine Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Er schloss genüsslich seine Augen, als eine frische Briese sein Haar durchfuhr.

Nun öffnete er sie wieder und sah nach unten in die Tiefe. Er breitete seine Arme aus und lies sich einfach nach vorne fallen.

Der Erdboden raste immer näher und kurz bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform. Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen flog er wieder höher und steuerte genau auf den verbotenen Wald zu, über welchem er sich gleiten lies.

Bei Draco und Jamie, Wohnraum, Raum der Gründer 

Draco lief wie ein Irrer von einer Ecke in die andere.

„Mensch! Harry hätte uns auch irgendwie sagen können dass er abhaut. Oder?" fragte Draco. „Hast Recht." Murmelte Jamie und beugte sich tiefer über ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz.

„Draco kannst du mal das Fenster aufmachen? Es ist ganz schon warm hier drinnen." „Ja." sagte Draco, ging zum Fenster und kippte dieses an. Draco ging zu Jamie und lies sich in einen Sessel ihr gegen überfallen. Beide schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Nur Jamies Gekratze ihrer Adlerfeder war in dieser Zeit zu hören. Nach zirka einer halben Stunde erhob Draco sich wieder um das Fenster zu zu machen. Er blieb aber stehen und schaute nach draußen. Auf einmal fing er aber an mit kichern. „Was ist denn so komisch? Du klingst ja wie ein kleines Schulmädchen." fragte Jamie und schaute von ihren Aufsatz auf.

„Schau dir mal den Vogel dort an! Der ist echt zum schießen.

Der sieht aus als wäre er besoffen... der kann ja nicht mal gerade fliegen." kicherte Draco.

Jamie erhob sich widerwillig aus ihrem Sessel um selber mal zu schauen. Sie sah auch aus dem Fenster und musste lachen. Der Vogel kam in der zwischen Zeit immer näher an ihr Fenster geflogen.

„Jamie schau mal das ist ja ein schwarzer Phoenix."

Jamie riss die Augen auf. „Draco mach dich weg! Das ist Harry!"

Draco ging schnell aus den Weg und Jamie riss mit einem Schwung das Fenster ganz auf, sodass der Phoenix hinein fliegen konnte.

Dieser flog gerade wegs ins Zimmer, trudelte auf den Tisch zu und schlitterte mit einer Bruchlandung über diesen hinweg.

(A/A: ich wollte ihn eigentlich gegen das geschlossene Fenster krachen lassen, doch ich bin kein Unmenschg)

Dabei riss er Jamies Aufsatz, Feder und Tinte mit runter.

Plopp

Der Phoenix verwandelte sich in Harry. Dieser torkelte geradewegs auf Jamie zu. Dabei blieb Harry mit seinem rechten Fuß an der Teppichkante hängen und ihn hätte es beinahe der Länge nach hingelegt, hätte Jamie ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Hast mei´ Lebe´ ge´ettet. Hab dich lieb..." lallte Harry los, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Jamie riss geschockt ihre Augen weit auf. _Das wird kein Kuss zwischen Geschwistern, _dachte Jamie entsetzt.

Sie drückte ihn dann aber von sich, als er versuchte seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Sie hielt ihn nun mit einer Hand noch von sich gedrückt mit der anderen wedelte sie vor ihren Gesicht herum.

„Harry du hast ´ne Fahne."

Draco brach wieder in Kicherkrämpfen aus.

„Hol lieber mal den 'Anti Alkohol' Trank! Und hör auf mit kichern! Das ist nicht komisch!" fuhr sie Draco an.

„Ist ja schon gut." kicherte er weiter und ging ins Schlafzimmer um gleich darauf mit einer Phiole wieder zukommen.

Er ging zu Harry und sagte: „Mund auf!" Harry gehorchte und machte brav den Mund auf. „Wirkung setzt in fünf Minuten ein." Sagte Draco zu Jamie. „Ich geh und brau noch welchen. Das war der letzte."

Als Harry wieder nüchtern war ging er in das Badezimmer und duschte ausgiebig. Nachdem er fertig war nahm er sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich von oben bis unten ab. Als Harrys Blick zufällig an der verspiegelten Wand hängen blieb musste er keuchen. Er hatte sich Körperlich total verändert, stellte er fest.

Letztes Jahr konnte man meinen dass er nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestanden hatte, doch jetzt sah er ganz anders aus.

Er war über den Sommer gewachsen. Harry schätzte sich auf 1 Meter 83. Seine Beine wirkten lang und grazil. Sein Oberkörper war mit Muskeln besetzt und er besaß breite Schultern. Er hatte einen flachen Bauch der auch mit Muskeln bestückt war. Aber die meisten Muskeln hatte er an den Armen angesetzt. Harry spannte sie mal an und versuchte sie mit seinen Hand zusammen zudrücken, was ihn aber nicht gelang. Sie wirkten so hart wie Stahl. Im Großen und Ganzen fand Harry eigentlich dass er gut aussah. Doch etwas war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Seine Frisur. Er hatte jetzt schulterlanges Haar und die dunkelrote Haarfarbe die er sich in der Winkelgasse hineinzaubern lassen hatte, konnte man nur noch erahnen. Sie war verbleicht.

Also. Eine neue Frisur muss her.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie seine Frisur werden sollte. Er überlegte ein paar Minuten bis er zu einem Entschluss gekommen war.

Er hielt seine smaragdgrünen Augen weiterhin geschlossen und stellte sich seine Frisur bildlich vor. Dann spürte er ein kribbeln auf seiner Kopfhaut und er öffnete seine Augen wieder. „Das sieht echt gut aus..." staunte er. Er betrachtete sich weiter im Spiegel. Im Genick und an den Seiten waren seine Haare nur noch 1 bis 2 cm lang und oben drauf etwa 4 cm. „Aber etwas fehlt noch..." murmelte er.

Er schnipste mit seiner rechten Hand und auf dem Boden erschien eine Tube Haargel von der Zaubererfirma Loreal. Er hob sie auf und drückte etwas von dem Haargel auf seine Hände und verrieb es. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand durch seine längeren Haare, worauf sie in allen Richtungen gestylt waren. Dadurch verdeckten seine Haare seine Narbe nicht mehr teilweise.

Sie war jetzt vorn und in der Mitte, für die ganze Welt gut sichtbar, und seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen jetzt auch besser zur Geltung zu kommen.

Harry schaute auf eine Uhr die im Badezimmer hing. Er keuchte. Es war nach zwölf Uhr. „Ich brau ja noch länger als ein Weib im Bad." Murmelte Harry. (AN: oh ja Harry. Du übertriffst ja sogar mich. g)

Harry zog schnell seinen weinroten Pyjama an und öffnete langsam die Tür, um Draco und Jamie nicht zu wecken und legte sich ins Bett.

Sofort empfing ihn angenehme Wärme und er driftete langsam in das Land der Träume ab...

_Ein hoher Raum mit Wänden aus kaltem Stein, welcher von einigen Fackeln erhellt wurde. Eine Person kniete auf dem Boden vor einen Thron. Die Gestalt die auf dem königsgleichen Thron saß wurde komplett vom Schatten verhüllt. „Meister... My Lord..." stotterte die Gestalt und kroch weiter auf dem Thron drauf zu. „Meister... Bellatrix... Bellatrix Lestrang ist wieder da." _

„_Wurmschwanz, geh und hol sie!" sagte die Person mit hoher kalter Stimme. „Ja Meister..." stotterte die Person namens Wurmschwanz und erhob sich wieder. „LOS SCHNELLER! ICH HAB NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT!" Rote Augen blitzten auf und die Stimme war nun unter den Gefrierpunkt angelangt. Wurmschwanz verließ darauf hin schleunigst den Raum._

_Ein paar Minuten später ging die Türe erneut auf und Wurmschwanz kam zurück in Begleitung von Bellatrix Lestrang._

„_Gut Wurmschwanz! Und nun geh!" Nachdem Wurmschwanz wieder gegangen war, führ die Person fort. _

„_Und Bella hast du den Auftrag erfüllt?" „Ja Meister... hier ist das Buch." Bellatrix überreichte ein altes in Leder eingebundenes Buch._

„_Gut Bella. Weil du deine Arbeit so gut gemacht hast bekommst du eine Belohnung..." Bellatrix war verwirrt. Noch nie hatte ihr Meister für so etwas jemand eine Belohnung gegeben._

„_In zwei Wochen am Samstag dürfen die Schüler von Hogwarts wieder nach Hogsmead. Schnapp dir ein paar Todesser und mach an dem Tag etwas das Dörfchen unsicher. Ich weis ja wie gerne du folterst und mordest." Die Augen von Lord Voldemort blitzten noch einmal Unheil verkündend auf._

und wie hat euch das erste pitel nach der großen pause gefallen?

so nun bitte ich wieder um einige reviews g und wenn es welche geben sollte die sich für mein harry potteer ff archiv interssieren, steht die URL in meiner bio.

bis zum nächsten mal

Bosch


	11. Mord

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling. außer der Storyverlauf. Der gehört mir.

Rating: wird auf R bzw. M oder 16 hochgesetz weil das nächste chap etwas blutig wird.

Warning: Character-Death (A/N.: Wird das so geschrieben?)

Beta: steffen

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem lieben Papa g, weil er mir´n Moped zusammengeschraubt hat.

A./N.: Sorry das, dass wieder so lange gedauert hat mit dem updaten. Aber besser spät als nie, oder? Außerdem schreib ich an weiteren 3 Kapiteln meiner anderen Storys (Babysitter, Zeitzauber, Zurück in die Zeit). Aber nun will ich euch net weiter voll schwafeln. Hier ist Kapitel 11.

Kapitel 11: Mord

„Jamie, aufstehen", murmelte Harry.

„Lass mich schlafen...", gab sie zurück.

„Los steh gefälligst auf, weck Draco und kommt in den Beratungsraum."

„Ok...", murrte sie und ging zu Draco, um ihn aufzuwecken. Harry ging solange in den Beratungsraum und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Er musste gar nicht lange warten, da kamen auch schon Jamie und ein klitschnasser Draco herein.

„Wollte nicht aufstehen", erklärte Jamie und zeigte auf den triefenden Draco. Draco bleckte gefährlich die Zähne.

„Für Streitereien haben wir keine Zeit", sagte Harry und zauberte Draco wieder trocken. „Setzen!"

Jamie und Draco setzten sich gegenüber von Harry hin.

Harry schwieg. Nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Draco die Stille.

„Was war los?"

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich es euch Zeigen würde... _Accio Denkarium._"

Nach ein paar Sekunden kam ein Denkarium ins Zimmer gerauscht und hielt vor Harry an.

„Seit wann hast du ein Denkarium?", fragte Jamie.

„Seit den Sommerferien."

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn sich an die Stirn.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Traum und daraufhin lösten sich silbrig-weiße Fäden von seiner Stirn, welche an dem Zauberstab hängen blieben. Dann fügte er die Erinnerung in das Denkarium hinzu.

„Also will Voldemort Hogsmeade terrorisieren lassen?", fragte Jamie.

„Ja", antwortete Draco, „Und wie ich Harry bis jetzt kenne, würde ich sagen, hat er schon einen Plan, wie wir den Todessern die Suppe versalzen."

„Voll ins schwarze Draco. Aber erst einmal hab ich eine Liste von Sachen angefertigt, was wir vorher noch machen müssen."

„Gib mal her..." Harry schob den Slytherin die Liste zu.

„Weinrote Kapuzenumhänge mit Stimmenverstellzauber... Können wir gebrauchen. Aber warum weinrot? ... Ein Logo... brauchen wir auch..." Die Liste wurde noch um einiges fortgesetzt, bis Draco zu einem schwierigeren Punkt kam. Der Fortbewegung. „Teleportieren! Was soll das sein? Ich kenn nur Apparieren."

„Draco, du musst echt besser in Zauberkunst aufpassen. Professor Flitwick hat doch erst letzte Woche gesagt, das Teleportieren die älteste Art der Fortbewegung durch Magie ist. Diese Kunst wird aber in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr angewendet, weil darüber das Wissen verlorengegangen ist", Klärte Jamie Draco auf. „Aber Harry, wie willst du das lernen? Darüber ist das Wissen verlorengegangen."

„ Hab´n Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden. Und wer macht nun was?"

„Ich zeichne ein Logo und suche gleich den passenden Zauber, um es wie das dunkle Mal in den Himmel zu schicken. Außerdem werde ich noch paar nützliche Heilzauber raussuchen", sagte Jamie.

„Und ich werd mich um die Umhänge und die Kommunikation kümmern", gähnte Draco.

„OK. Dann übernehm ich den Rest. Und nun alle ins Bett", sagte Harry. „Sonst schläft Draco uns noch ein."

Drei Tage später setzten sie sich nach dem Unterricht wieder in dem Beratungsraum zusammen.

„Und Jamie, wie sieht´s mit dem Logo aus?"

„Ganz Gut", sagte sie und schob Draco und Harry, welche nebeneinander saßen, einen Block zu. Auf dem Block waren verschiedene Logos, aber eins gefiel Harry am meisten.

„Draco, was sagst du zu dem?", fragte Harry und zeigte Draco ein Schwert, was mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzt war. Aus dem Zauberstab sprühten weiße, schwarze und graue Funken.

Draco kratzte sich am Kinn. „Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Ich finds cool."

Harry schob Jamie den Block wieder hin. Dann murmelte Jamie eine Formel vor sich hin und tippte zum Schluss mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Zeichnung.

„Ok, hat geklappt. Als Beschwörungsformel müsst ihr ‚Halblute' (A/N: das e wird laaannng gesprochen...) rufen. Und die Heilzauber, die ich für den Notfall rausgesucht hab, bring ich euch spätestens morgen bei", sagte sie. „Und nun übergeb ich mal an Draco...", fügte sie hinzu.

„Also, ich hatte diese Idee", Sagte Draco und legte drei Armbanduhren auf den Tisch.

„Äh Draco, was willst du mit Muggeluhren?", fragte Jamie. Sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Mach dir mal eine ans Linke Handgelenk und stell dich mal hin."

Jamie tat das, was Draco ihr gesagt hatte und stellte sich hinter ihren Stuhl.

„Siehst du den roten Knopf? Drück mal darauf."

Sie drückte auf den roten Knopf und auf einmal stand sie in einer Todesserkutte da. Der einzige Unterschied bestand aber darin, dass die Kutte nicht schwarz, sondern weinrot war.

„Cool", sagte Harry.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Lumos Maximus." Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er hielt die Spitze genau in Jamies Gesicht. „Schau Harry. Das Gesicht bleibt immer im dunklen, auch wenn man ihr mitten ins Gesicht leuchtet."

„Hat die Uhr noch paar Funktionen?", fragte Jamie.

„Ja, noch eine. Wisst ihr, wie ein Zweiwegespiegel funktioniert?" Beide nickten.

„Die Uhr geht genau so. Sprecht klar und deutlich den Namen, mit dem ihr sprechen wollt und es erscheint –vorausgesetzt, er hat so eine Uhr- die gewünschte Person im Display", sagte Draco. „Demnächst füg ich noch einpaar andere Funktionen hinzu. Es ist nämlich ganz schön schwierig, verschiedene Zauber auf diese Uhr zu legen, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig selbst aufheben."

„Gut. Und nun ab in den Trainingsraum", Sagte Harry.

In den nächsten Tagen trainierten sie wie die verrückten. Sie steigerten sich im Schwertkampf sowie in der Stablosen Magie. Sie lernten auch neue offensive und defensive Zauber und Flüche. In den Heilzaubern, die sie lernten, war Jamie aber die Beste. Draco und Harry konnten ihr in diesem Gebiet nicht das Wasser reichen. Ihr Tag bestand nur noch aus fünf Dingen. Aufstehen, Unterricht, Essen, Trainieren und schlafen.

Die restlichen Tage vergingen beängstigend schnell und der Tag, wo sie auf die Todesser treffen würden, rückte näher.

Am Samstag standen sie zeitig auf. Sie schlangen ihr Essen in der großen Halle förmlich herunter. Draco, der am Slytherin Tisch saß, suchte Harrys Blick und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Tür. Harry nickte und die drei erhoben sich und bewegten sich Richtung Ausgang. Als Filch der Hausmeister sie durchgelassen hatte, suchten sie sich eine ruhige Ecke. Dort legten sie mit Hilfe ihrer Uhr die Umhänge an und teleportierten zusammen auf einen Hügel, von wo sie ganz Hogsmeade im Blick hatten.

Harry suchte schnell mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab und legte dann einen Zauber über das Dorf.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco.

„Alarmzauber", Antwortete Harry. „Wenn ein Todesser nach Hogsmeade appariert, merke ich es."

„Aha..." Danach schwiegen sie.

„Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl", sagte Jamie nach einigen Minuten. „Irgendetwas wird passieren."

„Ich weis was du meinst. Ich hab auch so´n Gefühl."

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ging ein Haus mitten in Hogsmeade in Flammen auf und das Dunkle Mal erhob sich majestätisch in den Himmel empor.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry. „Die Todesser waren schon eher da."

Harry überblickte noch einmal schnell das Dorf. Die Einwohner rannten nach Hogwarts. #Dort sind sie wenigstens sicher#, dachte Harry. Dann teleportierten sie in den Stadtkern.

Als Harry sich materialisierte, hechtete er sofort nach rechts und rollte sich ab. Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Das geschah keinen Moment zu Früh, sonst hätte ihn der Todesfluch getroffen. Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob jemand von diesem tödlichen Fluch getroffen wurde. Er erstarrte.

Wie in Zeitlupe kippte Ron Weasley mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen nach hinten und schlug auf dem Boden auf. „Nein...", flüsterte Harry. „Nein... NEIN!" Vor seinen inneren Auge zogen seine Abenteuer mit Ron vorbei. Dann drehte er sich um. „ICH MACH EUCH KALT!" Vor ihnen standen sieben Todesser.

„Ahh. Baby Pottie will uns umbringen", Spottete Bellatrix Lestrange und setzte ihre Kapuze ab. Die Todesser lachten hämisch. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ava..." Harry rutschte der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er keuchte und fiel auf die Knie. Er griff sich an den Kopf.

„_Leere deinen Geist_", Sagte eine Stimme, die nach Hermine klang. Doch dies nützte auch nichts. Die Schmerzen nahmen zu und er fiel nach vorn auf die Hände. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf den Boden. Er schrie.

Dann wurde mit einer Macht, die selbst Voldemort oder Dumbledore in den Schatten stellte, seine Okklumentik-Schilde nieder gerissen.

„_Ich übernehme!_"

So das war´ s. Und denkt dran: Der Review Link macht Reviewsüchtige Autoren happy.

Und zum Schluss: werbung einblend.

Auf Harry Potter FanFiction World ist der neue FanFiction Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „Zeitreise – Harry trifft die Marauder" eröffnet. Den Link findet ihr auf meiner Profilseite...


End file.
